<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>拿破仑·索罗其人 by whiskybreath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339704">拿破仑·索罗其人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybreath/pseuds/whiskybreath'>whiskybreath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>破碎故事之心 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-history of Napoleon Solo, original storyline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybreath/pseuds/whiskybreath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>拿破仑·索罗并非生下来即成为拿破仑·索罗的。在成为索罗之前，什么东西被打破了。</p>
<p>非自愿/童年性行为涉及</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Napoleon Solo/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>破碎故事之心 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 楔子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拿破仑·索罗诞生于1944年5月，他既往的历史模糊在一张发黄的征兵报名表上那几行短短的字里：父母，死亡；出生地，纽约州；年龄，18岁。——和军队里八成的小伙子雷同，为了逃避沉重的生活，从而挤上运兵船，开向轻盈的死亡。但是，相比泥瓦匠、码头工人和屠夫的儿子，拿破仑·索罗的故事更像是一些俗套传说的集合：每个人从他那里听到的版本都不尽相同，而他们直到他扬长而去多时才有所觉察——好似猛扑一记，摊开手掌，里面却没有信以为真的小虫。</p><p>而拿破仑·萨维诺出生于1929年3月9日。十五年后，他被拿破仑·索罗在征兵表的姓名栏上杀死。</p><p>“你打哪儿来，小少爷？”二十二街征兵办公室的人在办公桌后面问他。目光从残了边儿的镜框上投过来，也从办公室的其他角落里投过来。队伍里挤满了年轻的小伙子，一直延伸到办公室外面的大街。漫长闷热的午后，每个人都翘首瞻望前排的动向。</p><p>拿破仑下意识地扭着手腕，寻找爱达送给他的那对金袖扣。但他旋即意识到，在他跑过上一个街区时，就已经脱下来，把它们扔进了路边一个流浪儿的帽子里。“谢谢您，先生！”流浪儿在他身后高声叫道。拿破仑·萨维诺紧紧地抿着嘴，默不做声地向前跑：彼时，他什么也不要了。</p><p>“葬礼，”拿破仑回答他，“我父母的葬礼。”</p><p>“节哀顺变。”征兵长官沉默了一会，又说，“但是在军队里，我们可没法给你供应这么好的西装。”</p><p>这话在房间里引发了一阵轻微的嘲笑。</p><p>“我可以送给你，长官。”拿破仑说，“但凡我走进了这间屋子，就明白自己要的是什么。”</p><p>笑声敛住了。一张表推到他眼前。在这签名，还有这，填完这些内容，然后去走廊另一头体检。</p><p>笔拿在手里，一把小刀。他咬着嘴唇内侧，往纸上割下第一道。黑墨水染在毛边的纸张上。“拿破仑·索罗”的字迹像一株捕蝇草，缓缓抖擞它的茎刺。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 平安夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>圣诞节假前一个阴天上午，施耐德医生又来了家里一趟。他临走前同母亲在走廊拐角交谈良久，表情严肃。那天余下的时间，母亲又一次禁止大家进入爱达的房间。拿破仑和弟弟伊曼努尔只能在花园的墙根下百无聊赖。大人们神色匆匆，进出大门，穿过庭院，忙活着与宴会或者别的有关的事情，无暇他顾。满含着雪的天空像一块灰得发亮的铅板。</p><p>冷杉树从城外运来时，伊曼努尔也跑去前厅看热闹。趁此机会，拿破仑站上窗沿，踩着半块凸出来的砖头。残冰差点让他脚底打滑。好在这条路自妹妹生病后他已爬过无数遍，他有惊无险地把自己送到二楼的小阳台上。</p><p>“爱达，”他轻轻拍着玻璃门，“爱达，爱达。”</p><p>透过雕花玻璃的间隙，他隐约看见床上凌乱的被窝里一张苍白的小脸支着，抵在被褥边缘。他从她的口型辨认出她在呼唤他的名字。</p><p>拿破仑照老办法，费了点劲儿，撬开门进来，方才听见她在背后孱弱地说：“我是想给你开门的，利奥……但我的背疼得厉害。”</p><p>“施耐德医生说了些什么？”</p><p>爱达摇头。</p><p>拿破仑凑近她的床铺，瞧见她手边摊着一本硬皮的《大亨小传》。他捡起来合上，搁在柜头。他和曼尼都不明白爱达为什么躺在床上生着病时还总爱看这些书。上帝知道，她才是个九岁多的小女孩。“费兹杰罗，”爱达那双温和的大眼睛瞅着他，她那头黑色的卷发丝丝绕绕，拂在她的面上、丝绸质地的枕头上，似无数道细小的藤蔓缠住了她，将她拖往床的更深处。“我很喜欢他。利奥，他总让我想起你。”她说。</p><p>“讲什么的，这书？”</p><p>“讲一个意识到自己的生命是一场虚无的男人最后死去了。”</p><p>“我觉得你不该再用这些字眼，”拿破仑说，“不利于你的健康。”</p><p>“噢，”她睫毛颤抖，“当我们不谈它时，它就不在那里了么？”</p><p>拿破仑倚在她的床头，拿起那本书又翻了几页，密密麻麻的字很快让他索然。“你不休息，反而看书，”他说，“我要告诉妈，让她把你的书都收起来。”</p><p>“你不会的。”她靠着他，细声细气。</p><p>他不会。他们倚在一起，享受了一会陪伴的时间，听楼下的人声重新开始忙活起来。圣诞节要到了，妹妹说。</p><p>“树运来了。听说今年的尤其大。”</p><p>“真希望我也能见见它。”</p><p>“别担心，”拿破仑许下承诺，“等大家都睡觉了，我来背你下去，像以前一样。”</p><p>你总是对我这样好，爱达说。</p><p>他们又亲昵地说了会儿外面的世界。父亲要求拿破仑开始学着做生意，从节后去他的公司实习开始。“我像你这么大的时候已经赚到了第一笔钱，”他向她转述父亲的话，“如果你不努力，这个世界半个子儿也不会留给你。”</p><p>爱达用力仰头看他。“可是你该继续上学，利奥。你很聪明，你可以上大学，而不是去掺和他的生意。”</p><p>她每天都在琢磨些什么呢，替每一个人安排这，安排那，拿破仑心想。她安静了一阵，又认真地说费兹杰罗也上了大学，云云。</p><p>她不该再看那些书了。他刚要说，却瞧见伊曼努尔也从阳台爬了上来。曼尼在原地小跳几下，抖落身上的寒气。</p><p>“我到处找你也找不到，”他急急地说，“妈妈已经盯上我了，我花了好一会才摆脱她。”他嘴里抱怨，身体已经冲到床边，硬是要加入他们的行列。大床上挤下三个人顿时也有点紧张。萨维诺家的孩子们脸贴着脸，身体曲线彼此缠绕，亲密地盯着对方。</p><p>“我刚刚听得一个重大消息。”曼尼支起身子来，摆出庄重的姿态，“弗朗兹叔叔会来家里过节。”</p><p>“太好了！”爱达说，“我们都爱弗朗兹叔叔，不是吗？”</p><p>没有人不爱，大家一致同意。弗朗兹叔叔是往来那群无趣的大人之中——“商业伙伴”，按照父亲的说法——最讨家人欢心的。弗朗兹叔叔有的是钱，他白手起家，过去十年间做过私酒生意，从股市的危机中幸存下来，继而又把钱投到毛皮行业上；战争开始后，买卖国债又赚了好大一笔。他挑老婆的眼光也是一等一的好，来自岳父家的本金最后成倍地回报了。五年前，孩子顺理成章地出生。弗朗兹叔叔平步青云，春风得意，富裕使得他那来自市井的幽默也带上了上流社会的风味。每个人都为他平时讲的那些笑话而开怀大笑过，它们总是和股市、大萧条、街上越来越多的穷鬼还有他结识的那些百老汇名流们的桃色新闻有关。先前的一次聚会上，父亲曾当着所有人的面，叩了叩弗朗兹的胸口。“这位聪明人的这儿，”他说，“听得到美国的脉搏声哩。”</p><p>孩子们喜欢他的理由则单纯得多。他的口袋里总有取之不尽的糖果，牢牢地黏住大家的舌头：“弗朗兹叔叔！”雀跃的音节溢出点点甜味儿。他的脑袋里装满了各式各样的游戏，不时就摇出一个来。大家无比渴望着他来家里做客，因为只有他提出关于玩乐的建议时，母亲不会反对；并且不管如何忘乎所以，都会得到豁免。然后他们就可以跟在弗朗兹叔叔屁股后头，热热闹闹地在楼梯间追逐奔跑，大呼小叫；或者在花园里，抓起雪团塞进别人的衣后领子，然后嘲笑对方打哆嗦的样子。</p><p>“他抱过我，”爱达说，“我记得，有一次，我坐在他的膝盖上。”</p><p>“他帮我洗过澡。”伊曼努尔抢着说。</p><p>“这不是比赛，曼尼，”爱达说，“但我还是要提醒你，约约是弗朗兹叔叔送给我的。”约约是她的宠物兔子，去年夏天的某个下午，它像一朵雪白的云，一跃消失在灌木丛中。</p><p>“约约是一只蠢兔子。”曼尼说，“如果我今年问他要一只小狗，他也会送给我。你们敢打赌吗？”</p><p>“这听起来就很蠢。”拿破仑说。他往床的里侧挤，引发了一连串的小规模动乱。他们不得不各自调整姿势，好一阵儿才以新的形状窝在一起。</p><p>“噢，利奥当然不在乎，”他弟弟酸溜溜地说，“因为弗朗兹叔叔最喜欢的是你。”</p><p>拿破仑垂下眼帘。“我觉得他喜欢所有的孩子，”他说。</p><p>“他曾经带利奥去城里看电影。他只带利奥一个人去过。”曼尼对爱达说。</p><p>手。在黑暗里，拿破仑想起。在黑暗潮湿的电影院里，泛着尿臭味的影厅。抓过爆米花的、黏糊糊的。手。“那是因为你们都还小，看不了《卡萨布兰卡》。”</p><p>“他就是最喜欢你。”曼尼不无嫉妒地说，“这完全不公平：因为我和你长得几乎一模一样嘛！”</p><p> </p><p>铃铛铛，铃叮叮，女佣们在钢琴伴奏声里齐声唱道，圣诞节很快就来临。银铃响，银铃响，圣诞节入梦乡。</p><p>一场暴风雪冻硬了海岸线。窗外，绵延数公里的冰天雪地，如同一个漫长、镇定的长句子。唯有远远驶来的小车，将它来回拉扯，变得热闹活泼。来客们在大门外下了车，打着黑伞，裹着裘皮大衣，毛呢外套，步伐紧趋。</p><p>一楼的会客厅里暖气融融，已到的人在各个角落交谈。圣诞树立在中央，挂满了彩灯，男男女女围着它。他们中的大部分人都是拿破仑的舅舅，婶婶，远房的表亲，是萨维诺和古萨尼的姓氏联合之后衍生出的旁支末叶，每年圣诞节都要在长岛聚会一次。另外一些人则是受邀前来，是父亲重要的合作伙伴：银行家，供货商，政府官员——“金钱没有假期”，就如同巴瑞特·萨维诺常常教导子女们的那样。</p><p>多年来，也有一些野心勃勃想要爬上这高树的年轻人乔装打扮，穿着不大合身的衣服，混进这豪宅里。他们夸夸其谈，栩栩如生地讲述自己从未存在过的产业（“‘在第五大道上从事报刊业的生意，’”父亲说，“嚯，倒是有一天我们在城里，在红绿灯路口停下来时，他正往车窗里伸进来一卷报纸呢。”）；像向日葵逐光一样攀附关系，摆出一副极为上进的姿态，直到被人觉察。他们中的失败者，也就随着一个烟圈，几声讥诮，从红唇白齿中吐出来消散了。但成功地以此发迹的人，则会得到所有人的尊重。弗朗兹叔叔就是其中之一。此时，他的面容淹没在人浪里时隐时现。拿破仑低头避开。</p><p>他因此花了好些功夫才抵达大厅另一头。伊曼努尔坐在钢琴旁边愁眉苦脸。拿破仑听到他哀求：“妈妈，可我想和他们玩去。我会弹的曲子都已经弹完啦……”</p><p>“那就重新再弹一轮，”母亲严厉地回答，“你别想在这么多人面前丢我的脸。”弗兰西丝卡·古萨尼·萨维诺夫人说话时没有偏头来看她的小儿子一眼。她紧攥着臂上的白狐毛披肩，目光牢牢监视着屋子里所有人的动向，姿态宛如家庭的守卫者。</p><p>拿破仑见状，想趁着情势进而变差之前溜走，但已经被她敏捷地逮住：“拿破仑。”</p><p>“母亲。”拿破仑收住脚步，乖巧地回答。</p><p>“我建议你跟紧你的父亲，学学他怎么和人打交道的。你早晚会需要和这些人相处。你认为呢？”</p><p>“您说得对，母亲。”拿破仑回答，心里想，年年如此！“在煤炭资源业界的地位不可撼动”，所以拿破仑必须像颗钉子一样，牢牢打进萨维诺家的顶梁里。“我们家竟从未出过一个艺术界人士”，然后像种树一样，把伊曼努尔埋进五线谱中。所幸爱达的病倒为她争取了些豁免权。</p><p>他调转脚步；巴赫的曲子又在身后响起来了。</p><p>父亲在壁炉边上同人辩论他的那些华丽的数字。拿破仑寻到他，方要贴过去，却眼见着他的手搭在旁边一个女人的腰间：父亲的秘书桑贝德罗夫人，瞧到他，冷静而迅捷地往自己的腰间拂了一把，好像掸去一块不存在的灰尘，扫掉那几根往上攀爬的手指。</p><p>“利奥，”她大声说道，“你来啦。”</p><p>巴瑞特回过头来，抬起手一并捋顺他的胡子和面上的表情。“儿子，”他的声音里还有一丝慌乱的残痕，“你不是跟你母亲待在一块吗？”</p><p>“她叫我过来向你学习。”</p><p>他说完这话，周围几个西装革履的人发出嗤嗤的笑声。彼时，拿破仑不明白那含义。直到他经过足够多的人事，方才懂得有些笑话，因其残酷的默契而好笑，讲出来后便没有那么幽默。</p><p>“利奥，你父亲深谙个中门道。”另一人说。</p><p> </p><p>回忆里，那年最后一场宴会是一种暖融融的恶心。好似落雨前的天候，压抑着一股子难忍的闷热。连满屋子的流光溢彩，都好像头晕目眩的斑斓。椭圆形的大桌罩着白桌布。杯觥交错。珐琅盘子光滑的边缘反射着吊灯的金光。银质刀叉磕在餐碟上的叮当声，每片圆形的小面包里都夹着鱼子酱。烤猪的表皮溢出一股亮红色，油光闪闪，撑起的獠牙间里塞着一只圆圆的苹果。</p><p>父亲用叉子轻轻地碰着杯壁，恰到好处地驯化了一屋子嘈杂的人声。</p><p>我伟大的家人们和尊贵的朋友们……我美丽的夫人弗兰西斯卡，一如既往。</p><p>母亲在掌声中羞赧地拢着裙摆，站起来，同他亲密地依次贴合两边面颊。我的孩子们，年轻的拿破仑和伊曼努尔。</p><p>爱达在哪里？弟弟靠过来，小声问。在楼上的卧室，晚饭送上去了，女仆现在正陪着她。可怜的爱达，这可是圣诞节。</p><p>“祝我们的前线捷报频传。”父亲说。</p><p>“他才不想战争结束，”曼尼说，“战争不结束，他就能一直赚钱。”</p><p>嘘。杯觥交错。</p><p>弗朗兹叔叔！我看到他了，曼尼又说，在桌对面，在斜对角那儿。</p><p>拿破仑逆着他所指的方向移动目光。外面，大雪重新下起来。他听见西风中雪花慢慢地在温热的玻璃窗上死亡。</p><p>“他在朝我们笑呢，利奥，”曼尼摇着他，“他想跟我们说话。你觉得他今天带了什么来？”</p><p>带来了：手。大手牢牢地裹住什么。几排之外，黑白色的世界里，伊冯娜说：“我今晚会见到你吗？”他感到自己在暖流中绽开了，春风的每一下冲刷都让他颤抖，啜泣。坚硬的指甲刮擦着他大腿间的皮肤，令他感觉到处处的皲裂。那布满花生壳和爆米花屑的脏地板，沾满了泼洒的橙汁，糖分黏住了他皮鞋的鞋跟，他像在捕蝇板上，挣扎不得。“我从来不计划那么久远的事情。”留着一道黑色浓密胡子的里克回答。</p><p>“我不知道，”拿破仑说，“快点吃吧，你知道我讨厌这里的气味。”</p><p>弗朗兹叔叔的鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，也不过三十五六岁的模样。他的脸部精瘦，线条分明，宽松的眼皮下藏着一双棕色的眼睛，常眯缝起来，微微笑着。但深黑的眼仁儿像冰湖上的鱼洞一样冷彻，任何目光都无法从中逃离。当他那双薄薄的嘴唇张开，用那副低沉的嗓音叫起了谁的名字——尤其是夫人们——论谁都会晕头转向，心脏好似被黑色的风贯穿的树林，哗哗作响；只要离得足够远，残忍都能变成景致。</p><p>黑色的风从背后刮来：“利奥。”</p><p>拿破仑躲在舞池外面的阳台上。暖黄色的舞会气氛烘烤着他的背脊，他却因为寒冷哆嗦了一下。弗朗兹叔叔的手抚在他的肩膀上。</p><p>“我有一阵没见你了。两星期？”他笑了，“上一次还是在下城区。我想是《卡萨布兰卡》。”</p><p>他祈祷弗朗兹叔叔也许会绝口不提那件事。他们必须绝口不提。在这阳台上，他们保持着客气疏远的距离，宛如真正的远房叔侄。他不知道自己是更羞怯还是更恐惧。</p><p>“曼尼要玩捉迷藏。”弗朗兹叔叔以一副商量生意的成熟语气同他说，“你来吗？其他小孩子都在。”他的表亲们，还有其他大人带来的那些孩子，有些认识，有些不认识。但那是弗朗兹叔叔在词语上布下的陷阱：你不是那些喧闹的孩子之一啦，利奥。</p><p>“可能吧。”拿破仑说。他做表情时，颧骨处的皮肤总会浅浅地浮现出一道让人心动的阴影。</p><p>“那如果我邀请你呢？”潜滋暗长。</p><p>他当然接受了邀请。他们在圣诞树旁边会合，一群被女佣或母亲拾掇得干干净净的孩子们，捞起裙子和礼服的衣摆蹲在一起，准备用掷骰子的办法决出那个倒霉鬼。今天的倒霉鬼是一个叫约翰的小胖子，患有哮喘病，圆圆的脸时常因为喘不上气憋得通红。但这幢房子这么大，他哀求道，我一点也不熟悉啊。</p><p>“但你有一整个晚上的时间。”孩子们刻薄地说，随后在倒数声里，四下里逃也似地散开。</p><p>拿破仑只有一个地方好藏。自这个游戏发明以来，他就没有换过位置。楼下舞会的音乐声变得遥远，好像渗进了木板的密度里。时间变成了黑色的水，在衣橱的四面八方流淌。隔着厚重的水面，他听见脚步进了卧房，又有人拨动窗帘。</p><p>在记忆里，那声响好像命运的钟摆一样昭然若揭。他却惊讶地发现自己并不惊慌，好似被震晕了的猎物，倒在地上，只是抽搐。一会儿，衣橱门被拉开了。些许光亮，和一个庞大的阴影一块挤了进来。</p><p>“每次都能在这找到你，利奥。”弗朗兹叔叔说。拿破仑几乎要怀疑那语气中是带着温情的。“你可不像我预想中的那么聪明。”</p><p>那衣橱里秘密的黑暗，和影厅里的黑暗全然不似：是全新的、干燥的黑暗。这黑暗封住了他的嘴。他很快就感觉<em>手</em>再度向他袭来。像两周以前，在卡萨布兰卡，在放映机的转轴咔咔作响的影厅里，成年男人的手探寻着解开他的裤裆，探进来，安抚着他蜷缩的身体皱起的每一块嫩肉。爆米花残留的糖分黏着他的蕊。那只手比上次更从容而迅速，沉默给了它极大的信心。噢利奥，利奥，什么呼唤着他。只要他松开牙关，就能随着它模模糊糊地往下沉，融进滚烫、柔韧的岩浆。手指腹的茧子一遍遍强调着抚摸的举动。那奇异的小虫在他的脑沟里苏醒，急剧膨胀，展开它白色的身体，安全地蒙住他意识的每一寸。他瘫坐在衣橱里，被人随意地揉搓，把玩，抑制哭泣和抑制颤抖要花费同等的精力。</p><p>这是爱吗？男孩的手腕被强硬地钳制着，摸到世界上另一个身体，和他的器官一样，却又不是他的器官。</p><p>“摸摸它，”弗朗兹叔叔说，“像我教你的一样。”</p><p>他不敢说话，只能随着引导的动作而动作。这是爱吗？“我想要你，利奥。”急促的声音，低低地说，“我爱你，利奥，我爱你，我爱你。”</p><p>他的后脑勺被扳过来，牙齿碰到牙齿，舌头吸住舌头。他被抱起来，坐在弗朗兹叔叔的腿间，好让他们更紧密地贴合。手攥在手里，摩擦，抖动。他既欢愉，又羞耻。但凡有一刻，身体的狂欢从他的脑中退潮，现实的沙滩就会真实地硌他的脚掌：父亲的朋友，弗朗兹叔叔，在抚摸……他深吸一口气，重新潜入下一波打来的浪潮中。爱就是这样的东西吗？一股腥臭的热流溅在他的虎口。他绽放在自己的肚皮上，大腿上。一塌糊涂，呼吸也带着哭泣的残影。</p><p>“藏好了。”弗朗兹叔叔说。他听见裤链拉上的声音，接着有人降下几根手指，触摸他的脸，拨开他的头发。体液的臭味然后是汗味然后是口腔里的酒味。有人站起身来，打开衣橱的门。</p><p>拿破仑等到走廊吞咽掉脚步声——它们在他的喉头隆隆一声响，最后坠地了。他钻出衣橱，摸到自己的床边，缓慢地趴下来，脸庞压进柔软的枕头。干涸的石楠花制成标本，夹在他腹部的小小褶皱里，每次翻开，都生动地标记了这夜。</p><p>沉默是夜晚的镇纸。灯光勾勒出卧室门的形状，地板上投下一片静谧的长方形阴影，好像一块完整的碑石。</p><p>如果我死了，这就是我的坟墓，他想。如果我死了这就是我的坟墓。如果我死了这就是我的坟墓。</p><p>他现在赤裸地暴露在满窗雪光下了。倒霉的约翰这时就该走进屋子里来，抓到他，正式地终止这场捉迷藏，好宣告他的失败。但是游戏并未终结，直到极远的教堂传来平安夜的钟声，响彻海岸线：游戏只是潦草地消散在午夜。拿破仑听到醉醺醺的宾客们在外面失控地叫嚷，道别，不知道里面是否有他；他们驱车驶向蓝色和紫色的地平线，黄色的和红色的高楼，黑色的弹孔似的、密布在墙上的窗户。</p><p>屋子的沸腾渐渐止息之时，他终于想起妹妹，还有一个承诺。但他一动也动不了。在爱与平安的祝福声里，拿破仑静静地躺着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 初恋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>涉及直接的未成年性行为描写</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊曼努尔如愿收到了他的小狗。弗朗兹叔叔派他的司机专程送到家门口。雪纳瑞犬，半岁大，舔着拿破仑的手指头，毛茸茸的尾巴摆个不停。曼尼寸步不离地看守着它，不到母亲下发最后通牒时不会放手。“她刚才说，如果我再不去上钢琴课，就把我的狗杀掉。”伊曼努尔哀戚地说，“她以前从不会说这样的话。圣诞节以后，她就变得很奇怪。”</p><p>“圣诞节以后，每个人都变得很奇怪。”爱达靠在床沿，瞅着拿破仑蹲在地毯上的背影，回答。她的身体好转了，可以偶尔地到楼下的花园里去晒晒太阳。但随着冬天的进程，出太阳的日子不多，大部分时候还是只能待在床上。哥哥们抽空陪着她。尤其是拿破仑，只有到了睡觉的时间他才会回到自己的房间里去。</p><p>伊曼努尔放下小狗，千叮咛万嘱咐，一步三回头地离开她的卧室：“我一个小时以后就回来。”</p><p>拿破仑站起来，在裤子上抹自己的手。爱达默默地看着他。他把狗的玩具扔出去，狗儿欢叫一声，同那只球纠缠去了。</p><p>“蠢狗。”他嘟囔着说。他走到房间的对角，壁炉边的椅子上坐下，望着阳台。一只灰色的鸟停在栏杆上，神经质一般左右摆动脑袋。</p><p>“那天你没有带我去看圣诞树，”爱达突然说，“我等到后半夜。”</p><p>“……我忘记了。”</p><p>“你从来没忘记过。”</p><p>“我那天晚餐吃坏了肚子。”拿破仑心不在焉地说。鸟展起翅膀，扑棱离去。</p><p>“可是你刚刚才说你忘记了。”</p><p>“为什么你非得不依不饶？”她的长兄生硬地问。一会儿没听到回应，他回过头时，望见大颗的泪珠子正从她的眼眶里滚落下来。他猛地起身走到床边，把她拢在怀里，摸着她的头发。我很抱歉，他说。</p><p>她流了一会泪，才能继续说话。“一定是出了什么事，你却瞒着我。”爱达颤悠悠地说，“难道我整日困在这房间里，还不够无知吗？”</p><p>他要如何向她传递那个秘密，哪怕只有千分之一沉重？就算那场景时时刻刻拷问他的心，让他在行走时、做事时，都不时地生出一股强烈的欲望，想把自己砸进旁边的墙壁里，或者砸碎手边的什么东西。连他自己也不知道从哪个词语说起。唯有气味和声响支配着他。爱达的小手摸在他的手臂上。拿破仑再次道歉：“我保证，再也不会向爱达这样说话了。”</p><p>“利奥，”她说，“我是为你而哭的。”</p><p>“瞧瞧谁像个大作家一样说话。”拿破仑说。实际上，这话令他胆战心惊。好在她不再开口，又像往日一样，和他依偎在床头，听楼下伊曼努尔练习磕磕绊绊的钢琴曲。下午，浓雾笼罩着东河。一艘巨大的邮船正游进牙买加湾的港口。旷远的海面上传来一声雾笛，沾满水汽的空气过滤去了它尖锐的频率，变得温吞迟缓。沉重的波纹圈圈荡开，久久地震颤着他们耳后的细小绒毛。</p><p>“是弗朗兹叔叔。”拿破仑说。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“他骂了我一顿。因为我不愿去父亲的公司。”他闭着眼睛，像是生怕自己后悔一般一气说完，“我和他大吵了一架。我觉得他是个混蛋，所以我生他的气。”</p><p>“他听起来的确是个混蛋，”爱达信誓旦旦地附和道，“不论如何，他都不该这样对你。”</p><p>他听了，眨了眨眼，差点憋住一滴泪；而他甚至不明白为何而流。</p><p> </p><p>更多的时候，他却发现自己是想要那些东西。炽热的、用力的爱抚。这想法令他彻夜不安。在梦里，衣橱里只剩下很多细语，旖旎与温情。每次从潮湿的睡梦中醒来，他腿间那话儿总是僵硬地违抗他的意志，不肯松懈。白色的小虫在他体内难耐地撕咬着他。他最后总是咬着牙将手掌盖在上面，隔着裤裆揉弄自己，把它狠狠地挤出来，完整地挤出来。</p><p>做完这一切，他又害怕：主，这样是被允许的吗？周末，当萨维诺夫人命令所有人跟着她去做弥撒时，他不再像以往那样阴奉阳违，反而积极地朝着教堂的彩色玻璃，朝着基督的神龛，在唱诗班的圣歌中，往心口划十字。如果圣父要同他对话，那就是现在。他陷入困境了。他祈祷着他的牧羊人来。</p><p>为什么弗朗兹叔叔杳无音讯？为什么他连一个电话、一个口信也不曾有？</p><p>去父亲的公司实习的计划久久搁置了，伴随着父亲的消失。晚餐的饭桌上，主人的座位永远空着，但女仆仍然会小心翼翼地往那个餐位上轮流摆上前菜，奶油汤，主食，和甜点——再一一撤掉。母亲不言语，没有人敢主动询问。每天的进食都在寂静中进行。大家拼命地往嘴里塞进尽可能多的食物，以便早点离开餐桌。当爱达能下床行走以后，打破的重任就落在了她的肩膀上。</p><p>“爸爸去哪了？”爱达问。</p><p>“欧洲。”母亲回答。</p><p>“欧洲不是在打仗吗？”</p><p>刀叉“砰”地一声磕在碟子边缘，以示警告。孩子们缩了缩脖子。“阿德莱德，”母亲威严地说，“你认为自己是这间屋子里最聪明的人，是吗？”</p><p>但爱达的牺牲换来了一点答案。隔天，女仆不再往主位上上菜了。</p><p>半个月后的一天下午，汽车的影子在花园的黑色铁门外闪现。从窗户里朝那儿瞥上一眼，拿破仑便发起抖。弗朗兹叔叔携着妻子，手里牵着一个金发碧眼的男童，沿着碎石路，朝宅门处走来。电铃响了，开门的声音，斯通夫人的声音，接着是母亲的声音。拿破仑跑到楼梯转角，透过扶手的缝隙偷偷往下瞄。母亲扶着来客的肩膀，和他们行贴面礼。她看上去像是时时要昏倒了。他从未见过母亲那副样子。</p><p>“你这可怜的。”夫人连声说。她脱下手套，从手袋里取出一只包着绶带的扁平礼盒递给母亲。拿破仑瞧见母亲傍着她一道去会客厅的沙发上坐下。话声依稀传进他的耳朵里，“你看见了吗，他竟然把那婊子带进家里来……”</p><p>男孩路易斯被管家及时地领去厨房找点心吃。弗朗兹叔叔落在一旁，心不在焉地搓了搓手，被他夫人柔声打发掉：“让女人们谈女人的事情。”</p><p>“那我去上面看看孩子们。”弗朗兹叔叔礼貌地说。</p><p>听到这句话，拿破仑连滚带爬地起身来，往房间跑。他关上门，倚在门板上，听见自己的心脏有力地搏动，好像穿过了他的身体，震得门板也砰砰作响。</p><p>脚步声在门外停了。那短暂的停顿似乎在戏谑他。随后是敲门声。他没等敲门声响起第三下就拉开门，弗朗兹叔叔飞快地滑进来，随后他就被抱起，泛着好闻的香烟味的薄薄嘴唇贴上了他的。胡乱的吻在唇齿间密密落下，他的睡衣也被揉得乱七八糟。弗朗兹叔叔的手，好像要磨平那些鲜明的掌纹一般，在他的腰和臀上用力地揉捏，摩擦。</p><p>“你爱我吗？你说你爱我的，”拿破仑在他耳边不停地诉说，“为什么你没打电话给我？”</p><p>他的急切似乎逗乐了弗朗兹。“相信我，我想的，”男孩被他放倒在床上，回答从锁骨的突棱、扁平的乳突间间断地传来，“我的利奥，你不相信我吗？”</p><p>拿破仑认为自己安下心来了。他几乎像讨好一般笨拙地吻他的牧羊人，用手勾住弗朗兹的脖颈；这动作可以轻易地引发任何一个男人的震动。“别抛弃我。”他伤心地说，脸也红了。爱让一切变得多么容易啊：这个秘密是弗朗兹和他营造的，于是只有他们两人可以共有。他像只牡蛎张开了蚌壳，白花花的、嫩粉粉的柔软完完整整地展现在床单上，纳入哪怕一丁点心碎，都会引发巨大的痛苦。他赤条条地裹在睡衣底下，用手挡着眼睛，听见皮带的金属扣咔嗒碰撞的声音，然后一个物件伸到他嘴边。散发着一股子熟悉的腥臭味，毛发粗糙地硌他的脸。</p><p>弗朗兹叫他张嘴。拿破仑跪在床沿，把那软趴趴的东西含进嘴里。咸味几乎要让他呕吐了。但他的脑袋被人牢牢地把着，往前输送，唾液不停地往下流，从嘴角滴下来，打湿床铺。有那么一会，当那东西抵在他的喉咙口时，他确实干呕不止，口腔里的肌肉强烈地挤压着那个入侵者；他憋着气，嘴里也没有多少空间留给呼吸。在耳朵的嗡鸣声间拿破仑听见弗朗兹好听的声音在欲望中崩解了，他喘着气：噢，利奥，利奥——丢失了往日那些体面。作为人的表征，随着落在地上的衣服一道脱离了，那男人变成了一个浑然的欲望。</p><p>在身体底下皱起的白床单，是浪翻翻叠叠，把他打进去沉溺。他的甲板在风雨间劈啪作响，被抻平，折叠，掰断。他出一声，呼吸一次。船翻了，他的脸贴在床单上摩擦，海水倒灌进来，刺鼻辛辣。狂风啪啪地撞击着他的船舷，扯紧他的桅杆。这一次的爱比上一次和再上一次痛。但好在痛膨胀挤压了他的大脑，恐惧就无处遁形了。他专注痛。在那肉体的疼痛中他却感觉到一种轻盈，好像往上飞，往上飞，在房间的顶端轻飘飘地悬浮着。</p><p> </p><p>“带我走吧。”拿破仑说。他翻了个身，露出痕迹斑斑的后背。弗朗兹不动声色地转开目光，对着衣柜上的圆镜整理自己的领带。“你想去哪？”他问。</p><p>“我不想在这栋房子里待着了。”一切都让他压抑。</p><p>“你的去向得让你父母决定。”</p><p>“我不是在请求你，”拿破仑直起身来说，“我是在命令你。像一个男人命令另一个男人。”</p><p>他不知道这话的幽默在何处，但弗朗兹笑了。他打完领带，重新扑上床来，把拿破仑整个儿翻过去，脸埋在他的腰间深深地嗅了几下。“嗯，你闻起来像一棵月桂树，我漂亮的宝贝。”</p><p>拿破仑还要说点什么，但突然的拍门声让他们顿时肃穆起来。拿破仑飞快地穿上睡衣，来不及收拾的下半身埋在被子里。拍门声伴随着奶声奶气的叫喊。“爸爸！”弗朗兹的儿子高声问道，“爸爸，你在这里面吗？”</p><p>弗朗兹飞速地回头瞥了拿破仑一眼。很久以后，拿破仑才知道那是男人在偷腥之后训练出来的反应，堪称是某种技巧，在那极短的时间里，他们便能判断出房间里的局势，以及自己可以从何种借口中抽身。但当时他全不知情，只是紧张地抓着被子，尽可能地把自己藏进去。只见弗朗兹不慌不忙地从口袋里掏出一根雪茄，咬在嘴里，再打开门，迎接他的儿子。管家尽职尽责地守在旁边。她那对狐疑的眼睛，像一条忠诚的老狗一样，顺着房门打开的缝隙严谨地扫视着房里的状况。</p><p>“你在这里干什么呢，爸爸？”路易斯问。</p><p>他父亲抹掉他嘴角剩下的一点糖霜，让他肉乎乎的小手握住自己的雪茄。你在偷偷抽烟呢！路易斯惊异地说。</p><p>“妈妈，”他朝楼下大声嚷嚷，“妈妈，爸爸躲着我们抽烟呢！”</p><p>“那你得好好教训他了！”他母亲的声音传来。</p><p>“我还能说什么呢？你抓到我了。”弗朗兹在他的鼻尖上点了一下，然后一把抱起他，出门去了；他再也没有回头看拿破仑一眼。后者在床上呆坐了一会儿，宛如从天堂掉进地狱里，被窝残留的余温突然悉数消散，四肢冷得像冰窖一样，他哆嗦起来。他忘记自己是怎么套上睡裤，跳下床，一瘸一拐地跟在他们后面的，也不知为何要如此动作。下一个有意识的瞬间，他便发现自己正对着那一家三口发怔；手拼命地绞着，手背上红一块白一块。</p><p>“拿破仑，你在干什么？”萨维诺夫人厉声呵斥，“已经过了午睡时间了。你为什么还穿成这样？”</p><p>他的身体禁不住跳了一下，低头望见自己的赤脚，连鞋也没穿。他复又抬头望见他们都光鲜亮丽，妆容整肃，像广告画儿里的家庭一样整齐地坐在沙发上，停下手里的杯盏，望着他。“好的，妈。”他失魂落魄地说。</p><p>“‘好的’什么？”萨维诺夫人问，“你在梦游吗？”</p><p>弗朗兹叔叔及时插进来。</p><p>“我想我从下周起可以带利奥上我的公司去。”他以极为动听的语调解释道，“也就是一个闲职，打打杂，不会干什么累活。”</p><p>拿破仑微张开嘴。</p><p>“那最好。太感谢你了，”母亲说，“能让他学点东西，总比在家里荒废好了。”她又断断续续地说了些抱怨的话，大约是她的孩子们、这个荒唐的家，俱已耗尽她的心力，云云。弗朗兹的妻子听闻便搭着她的手背。</p><p>拿破仑恍惚看到弗朗兹叔叔朝他挤眉弄眼，但他也辨别不清那些表情的暗示：所有象征在他这里都失了灵。每一个字都不是可靠的，他听不懂它们的意思，好像他从前所理解的意义宇宙，全都在一场大爆炸里重组了。他转回身，步伐沉沉，现在赤脚踩在地板上的冷也变得具体。</p><p>少顷，他听见弗朗兹叔叔从后面赶来，双手扶住他的肩膀，挡在他的身后，随着他一道迈上台阶。</p><p>他心间燃起了半点不明不白的希望，方才听得他悄声说：“继续走。你后面在流血呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 皇后</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“工作”顺理成章地展开了。大部分时候展开在“FJ”公司二十楼的办公室里，百叶窗拉下来，门锁上，毛玻璃外人影憧憧。曼哈顿鎏金的街景宛似浓稠的蜂蜜，缓缓地顺着墙壁淌下来。暖气片里的水流秘密地运送着温度。桌角的文件夹和笔筒在他面前忽远忽近地晃动。拿破仑常常要花上一段时间才反应过来那是他在晃动：他的大腿根被锐利的桌缘压出了一道道红痕，脸贴在橡木桌面上，充满水汽的呼吸在微微反光的清水漆上留下一小片暧昧的标记。欲望在他的皮肤上留下粉红色的弹孔。每一片未经开垦的肌肉都被扫射。</p><p>蚂蚁大小的人们从他摁在玻璃窗上的手指间走过。报童一般在左手食指和右手无名指中间移动。商店橱窗底下的流浪汉整日地坐在右手中指的指尖上。有醉鬼在小拇指的侧面大肆呕吐。拎着规整小包的妇女们面露提防的神色，行色匆匆地从小拇指走到大拇指。接着，他的后颈子给人死死掐住。二十楼下的世界在轻微的窒息里游移、模糊。有东西汩汩地排进他的肠腔，他闭上眼，像触电一样痉挛起来。</p><p>“工作”有时候也发生在家中，在豪华轿车的后座上，在短暂的口角后，在怒火中，在一个补偿的礼物后，在少许温情里。只要不去停下来，追问开始、尽头和意义，那一切尚是可以接受的：包裹在爱情的梦幻里，以及自由的代价；远离了长岛那栋宽大阴森的白色宅子，那灰色的萦绕在海平面上的风，经年不变的尘土飞扬的道路，花园里的榉树和沉寂的秋千，那磕磕绊绊的钢琴声和时时刻刻洞穿一切的妹妹，声色俱厉的母亲。</p><p>公司的职员们一天中偶尔会在茶水间撞见弗朗兹·贝维尔的“侄子”，后者正往马克杯里倒进黑咖啡。他衣着干净，面容端正，西装马甲下的身板略显瘦弱，但脸上还有些残留的婴儿肥。他们都知道他为人羞赧，个性温顺，报以微笑而不言语；却鲜有人知咖啡杯底掺着一点散发着苏格兰威士忌气味的秘密——在早上九点。那秘密能让他在接下来的几个小时里保持一种迷离但鲜活的状态，面色变得红润，眼神也有了温度。</p><p>在办公室里面则全然是另一番景象。</p><p>不消三天，拿破仑已经完全掌握了横行在资本主义中的唯一原则：交易，并将自己的本金计算得明明白白。弗朗兹·贝维尔用大把的金钱追逐着他的少年情人，而拿破仑轻而易举地让他为此感到义无反顾，且怡然自得。</p><p>“我要你带我出去玩。”拿破仑说。他上身裹在一件白衬衫里，扣子错系，胡乱露出一些皮肤。下半身什么也没穿，大腿上零星布了旖旎的遗迹。他靠在椅背上，往后翘着椅子，腿往前搭在弗朗兹的办公桌上，手里拿着一本画报，胡乱翻个不停。他不消抬眼就知道弗朗兹正以如何痴迷的目光注视着他的脚心柔软的曲线，细长的脚趾。当那手伸出来想要捉住那对光滑、白皙的鱼儿时，它们出其不意地游开了，让他扑了个空。“我在这里待得腻了。”他慢条斯理地说。</p><p>弗朗兹正襟危坐，收回手来，调了调自己的领带结。在他要照往常一样面露为难、犹豫着给自己找些理由之前，拿破仑一下摆正椅子，爬到办公桌上。“一顿晚饭，”他用近似呼吸的声音说，“一次正式的约会，弗兰基。证明你并不羞于爱我。”</p><p>“人们会看见的，利奥……”</p><p>“就告诉他们我是你的侄子。像在这儿一样。”</p><p>“那不一样。在外面，不一样，”弗朗兹伸手摸他鬓边开始留长的头发，他不耐烦地打开，“城里每个人都认识我。”</p><p>拿破仑冷冷地冲他露出一个笑。弗朗兹的喉结鼓动了一下，凝视着他的手，似下棋一般盘算，粒粒解开错位的衬衫扣子，再系好。接着套上裤子，鞋子，最后是粗毛呢的兜帽外套，罩在西服外面。他做得极为缓慢，好像昭示着这一切都是不可挽回的。当着弗朗兹的面，他用办公桌上的电话拨了号，以一副庄重而刻意的语气，让出租车公司派了车来，随后拂袖而去。</p><p>晚上，弗朗兹往家里打来电话，遮遮掩掩地低声说话，承诺隔天会带他去“一个好玩的地方”。路易斯的声音从听筒里传来时，他便迅速挂断了。</p><p>拿破仑面上露出胜利的表情。他为此精心挑选整晚，寻找颜色和图样搭对的方巾和领带，辅以深蓝色的条纹西装，好让自己看上去比实际年纪更大一些。</p><p>伊曼努尔路过他的房间时推门而入。他靠在门边，望着长兄不停地更换那些裁剪好的布料，在镜子前往身上比对。</p><p>“你要去参加什么重要的场合？”</p><p>“商业的事情，生意的事情，”拿破仑说，“没法跟你解释。”</p><p>曼尼沉默了一会，忽然道：“你知道，我也会过上你这样的生活。”他换了一条腿支撑自己，“可能两年后，当我像你一样大的时候。谁知道呢，说不定我会比你做得更好。”</p><p>他的语气如此信誓旦旦，拿破仑停下来目视他。他的眼神让伊曼努尔不知道自己说错了什么话。</p><p>“什么生活？”拿破仑咄咄逼人地问，“你说什么样的生活？”</p><p>弟弟的目光闪烁起来。但他还是梗着脖子，硬要回答：“你每天和弗朗兹叔叔轻轻松松地出门去，还把自己收拾得漂漂亮亮……去赚钱，像爸爸一样。每个人都喜欢你……我却只能没完没了地练琴……”</p><p>他越说越小声，直到声音消失了。</p><p>“你永远不能变成我。永远，永远都不能。”拿破仑恶狠狠地说。</p><p>伊曼努尔瞪了他一眼，转头跑走了。</p><p>拿破仑甩上门，回到镜子前。镜子里的人，望着镜子外的另一个人。顷而，他突然冲到床边，悉数扒拉掉那些摊在上面的衣料。他花了很大力气控制自己才没将它们同自己一起从打开的窗户扔出去。</p><p>远处，微腥的海风将新一波白浪驱上沙岸。</p><p> </p><p>黄色的出租车驶进哈莱姆区，拐进西152街。甲壳虫似的小汽车，邮差车，方头方脑的电车并排挤在同一条马路上，水泄不通。黄昏，砖灰色的房子发着绿光。屋顶上杂乱的烟囱冒出笔直、粗壮的白烟，向上直直连入橘红的天空。这都是拿破仑很少得见的景象。空气里泛着一股锈味。三三两两的流浪汉蹲在拉下卷闸门的店铺门外，眯着眼，嘬着嘴里来路不明的烟头。模糊的白烟掩护他们审视路人的目光。两个黑人妇女包着头巾，提着购物袋，倚在街口的红绿灯的柱子下张望着什么。</p><p>他们下了车，弗朗兹叔叔领着他疾步穿过街面，拐进一条巷子里。一栋灰色长方形大楼，侧边一扇窄窄的铁门，门上咬紧一面狭小的窗，如沉默的嘴。</p><p>弗朗兹叔叔敲了三下门，后退两步，揩了一下鼻子。拿破仑不由得竖起风衣外套的领子。西风卷着哈德逊河水面氤氲的湿气，灌进羊肠小巷里，让他微微发冷。“这到底是什么地方？”他忍不住问。</p><p>“安全的地方。”弗朗兹回答。</p><p>小窗里传来“呲啦”的声音。一双眼白分明的眼睛在里面骨碌碌地扫视着他们。少顷，门背后的铁锁“咔嗒”一下打开了，弗朗兹带着他走进去。他这才看清门后那双眼珠子属于一个身形庞大的黑人保镖，粗壮的手臂看起来有他的脑袋那么宽。他一眼也不敢多瞟，埋头在铁青色的走廊里继续前进，与弗朗兹前脚后脚地钻进第二道铁门。</p><p>第二道门里灯光更暗，但是色彩霎时变得分明起来。一片白晃晃、明亮亮的圆形灯光打在舞台上，如一轮月亮。他一眼就望见一个浓妆艳抹的女人，一头金色的卷发，弧度丰满，波浪勾在耳边：她正在那月亮底下舞动着孔雀雄冠似的裙子。四周无数张小圆桌，每张桌上都搁着一盏昏暗的小灯，人脸似蒙着一层纱网样子，影影绰绰。</p><p>这让拿破仑恍惚突然回忆起前几年的一个夏天，他们全家到西礁岛度假，夜晚在沙滩上望见渔民夜钓的小船，纷乱流落在漫天星空下，随着黑色的海水起伏，每条船上都忽闪着萤火虫似的灯光，就像此刻；巨大的月球漂浮在海平面上，凸起的白色血管清晰可循。</p><p>那让爱达兴奋不已，坚持宣称她在月亮的沟壑间看到了月桂女神的影子。整个八月，他们都在海边消磨，脚趾陷进细细的沙里。</p><p>他痴迷地望着台上那个女人。她的肩线也好似发着荧光，晶莹透亮，一路流到蓬开的裙摆里。弗朗兹把他拉到角落的卡座里坐下，粘糊糊的亲吻落到他的脖子、下颌、鼻尖、额头上，嘴唇上。拿破仑不断岔开脑袋，目光越过他，投向舞台。</p><p>前奏结束前，女人凑到话筒边张开嘴。她的嗓音出人意料地低沉和缓，带着点儿爽朗的少年气。他心间有股清凉的海风拂过。</p><p>“先生们，《月光鸡尾酒》。”她像唱歌儿一般说话。</p><p>她开始唱了：月光和星星。恋人的吻，加进来。搅拌露水，变成鸡尾酒。</p><p>“你在看什么？”弗朗兹败了兴，转头招手叫来侍应生。</p><p>拿破仑还在听。她在间奏中朝这边望了一眼，眼波盈盈。他顿时觉得神经紧张，好似被钉在座上。好在她移开目光，把他放松下来。饮罢这杯鸡尾酒，你会成为歌唱的国王。</p><p>两杯杜松子酒呈上来，杯面结了雾气。拿破仑口干舌燥，不由分说端起来猛灌一口。酒味冲得他差点呕吐。弗朗兹饶有兴味地看他蹙眉消化良久，结果酒气从他的鼻孔里、眼睛里冲出来，辣得他倏然涌出泪。“慢点喝，宝贝。”他听见弗朗兹说，“这酒第一次喝，醉人。”</p><p>乐声结束，月亮和女人一道消隐在红丝绒幕布后面。于是海面上只剩下星点船灯。他想拉亮桌上的灯盏，弗朗兹却抓住他。有人从底下握住他的裤裆，沿着曲线缓缓摩挲着。拿破仑挣扎起来。“在这里不好。”</p><p>“噢，这里就是干这事的。”弗朗兹笑着说，“不然你以为为什么关灯？”</p><p>不过他玩了一会儿就收了手，因为有人悄无声息地靠近他们的桌子。拿破仑只得看见来人隆起的肚皮，包在几乎崩开扣子的白衬衫里。鳄鱼条纹皮带不堪重负，金扣搭宛如游行现场的警察，艰难地携着手，抑制着一波又一波朝外膨胀的人群。这个联想突然让拿破仑笑了起来，随即他意识到自己开始发散了。</p><p>几根屠夫似的粗手指，夹着燃烧的雪茄，撑在桌面上。宽宽短短的指甲几乎剪进肉里。“贝维尔！”他听见那手指上方，传来浓重的爱尔兰口音。弗朗兹站起来同他交换了一个拥抱。拿破仑趁机又灌了几口。酒杯见了底。痛苦过去，清冽的味道出来了。</p><p>“你有好多年没来过了，”屠夫说，“我都以为你变成好人了。”</p><p>随即他注意到拿破仑一声不吭地坐在旁边，“呀，这是谁？”</p><p>“你又是谁？”拿破仑借着酒劲说。</p><p>“这是店老板，利奥，”弗朗兹说，“早些年我的合作伙伴。”</p><p>“‘合作伙伴’可低估了我们做的那些美事吧，贝维尔。”屠夫说。但他的兴趣已经转移到了拿破仑身上。“挺有脾气，长得也漂亮，”燃烧的雪茄向他的脸凑近，拿破仑偏过头避开它，“贝维尔，你从哪捡来的小猫？”</p><p>“我是他的侄子，”拿破仑抢着回答，“拿来乱搞那种。”</p><p>他深深瞟了弗朗兹一眼，后者因为鲜有地被人顶撞，面上表情复杂。拿破仑心中紧张，便察觉到胃里反酸，一股腥气上泛，呕吐的预兆袭来。他钻出卡座，从那两人中间挤过。</p><p> </p><p>抽水马桶咕咚响起。一次。两次。又是一阵撕心裂肺的呕吐声。三次。有人蹲在马桶边，宛如抽泣般呻吟几下。门开的声音。</p><p>拿破仑走到洗手池边，揩去眼角的泪水，打开水龙头。哗哗的冷水冻得他一哆嗦。</p><p>喝了多少？身边的洗手池前有人问。</p><p>两杯杜松子酒，拿破仑回答。他习惯性地往旁边的镜子上瞥了一眼，但这一瞥随即粘在那儿，移不开了。</p><p>“是你。”他错愕地说。他凭五官认出来了：那个月亮女神。但一头金发被摘去了；此时它趴在水池的台子上，像条死去的长毛狗。女神戴着难看的发网，身上只穿着一条吊带衬裙，细细的胳膊上肩骨突兀。</p><p>拿破仑手足无措起来。</p><p>“对不起……”他目光游移在墙角那些小便池上，又转回来，“对不起，我不知道这里是女厕所……”</p><p>“这里没有女厕所。”月亮女神对着镜子，捏着一小块毛巾，用力地抹着眼底下的皮肤。抹一阵儿，她就凑近镜子察看清洁的程度。她也就顺势从那里面打量拿破仑。</p><p>“也没有女人。”她又说。</p><p>“她”从吊带裙的胸脯扯出两团肉色的胸垫，在拿破仑眼前晃了晃，丢在台子上。</p><p>拿破仑听见自己喉咙里发出一声奇响。“我以为你是……”他说。</p><p>“哦，省掉那些废话吧，”他一挥手说，“但我扮得很像，对不对？”</p><p>拿破仑拼命点头。</p><p>他对此颇为受用。“那当然，因为我是个明星。”</p><p>他擦干净脸，转过头来对着他。卸掉化妆后，他看起来稍显憔悴，五官淡去了，但能清晰地看出一个少年人的轮廓。他摘去发网，齐耳长的短发垂下来，甩一甩，拨了拨。手指骨节分明。“头一回在这里见到你，你跟谁来的？”</p><p>“我以为你在台上的时候看到我了，”拿破仑说，“在你唱《月光鸡尾酒》的时候。”</p><p>“噢，蜜糖，我什么也看不见。只有你能看见我。在台上就是这样。”他说。</p><p>他开始叮叮当当地整理台子上那些工具，收进一个粉红色、毛茸茸的化妆包里。“我听说弗朗兹·贝维尔今晚大驾光临了。如果你是跟他一块来的，那当我没说。”</p><p>拿破仑先是迟疑地摇了摇头，又确定地摇了摇头。</p><p>“这人是谁，”他问，“他做了什么？”</p><p>他抓起化妆包，握在手上，朝拿破仑眨了眨眼。月亮女神那股子妩媚又转瞬即逝地回到了他脸上。“他卖了我。”他轻飘飘地说完，头也不回地往厕所门口走去。</p><p>拿破仑追在后面。“卖了你？”</p><p>他们穿过脏兮兮的走廊。墙上霉点斑斑，隔几步便挂着一幅艳情的风俗画。地毯上随处可见各式各样的烟头。电梯前的盆栽，叶片上全是灭烟的人随手烫出来的洞。电梯封死了，按钮冷冷地熄灭。拿破仑看出这里或许曾经是一家旅馆，房间清空后，用作更衣室和化妆间。从哪里传来大叫声，又像是大笑的声音，藏在层层水泥和钢筋迷宫后面，分辨不清。</p><p>“我听说他上岸了，娶了个老婆，还有了孩子。有人告诉我他把私酒勾当赚来的钱都洗干净了。洗钱？怎么洗？用水洗？”</p><p>拿破仑张开嘴想回答，但他从化妆包里掏出一只铁烟盒，选出一根细烟，熟练地往嘴里衔了。火柴的“唰啦”声才令拿破仑意识到他并不是在发问。</p><p>“也可能他还在操那些可怜的小鬼，就像他以前操我一样。你瞧，我打小没有爹妈，和其他孩子一起住在街上。他碰到我，给我买了个三明治。哦，好心的先生！您那上好的大衣和圆边帽子……像圣诞节一样！我饥肠辘辘，脑袋空空，跟他回了家。他给我买衣服，给我吃的，还教我怎么给他口交。”</p><p>他突然停下来，靠着墙，说要抽完那根烟才进去。说到口交时，他用力地收缩腮帮，努起嘴唇，夹着烟的手娴熟地做了个拔出的动作。“啵”，那让他觉得好笑。</p><p>“在我十二岁的时候。”他看了拿破仑一眼，补充。</p><p>拿破仑低头看着烟灰稀稀拉拉地掉在那人的毛绒拖鞋边。一双男人尺寸的大脚，露出来的脚趾头涂着艳丽的红色指甲油。</p><p>“总之，过了两年，他欠了钱，”他冷静地说，“欠了这间夜店老板的钱。安迪，一头肥猪。他把我送来抵了债。”</p><p>“但好在我长得美，又会唱歌，”他忽地换上一副华丽的语气，神秘地说，“变态们都爱我。钱，钱，钱，大把地来。钱是好东西。”</p><p>他转身在墙纸上摁灭烟头。墙纸上有好几个类似的洞，密集好似此处发生过一场背墙的宰杀。“故事说完啦。”他合起掌心，抵在脸颊边，冲拿破仑动动手指，“滚吧，小孩。”</p><p>拿破仑又追着他往前走，但鼻子撞到了甩上的门板。他伸手挠着门。“我还不知道你叫什么名字。”</p><p>“半个纽约城都他妈知道我的名号，”里面的声音不耐烦地回答，“约瑟夫。‘哈莱姆的皇后约瑟芬’。”</p><p>“……我叫利奥。”</p><p>“老子不在乎。”</p><p> </p><p>弗朗兹歪在卡座里，面前的桌面上空置着三四个威士忌杯。他眼瞅着拿破仑返回卡座，在真皮椅垫的另一头坐下，离他远远的。“去了真够久的。”弗朗兹说。</p><p>拿破仑听出他的语气浸泡在酒精里。他默默地咽了一口清水，洗掉口腔里的腐味。</p><p>“你不应该用那种态度对安迪，你懂吗？他是个好人。”他醉醺醺地说。</p><p>拿破仑一言不发。</p><p>“过来。”弗朗兹叔叔拍了拍旁边的坐垫，手臂撂在椅背上，等待他的小猫拱进来。但过了会，怀里还是空空的。他回过头。“利奥？过来。”</p><p>“这地方让我恶心。”拿破仑说。</p><p>“你又发哪门子神经？”弗朗兹说，“现在把你的小屁股给我挪过来。”</p><p>“你也让我恶心。”</p><p>说出这话，他忽地感到心间一阵明亮。他笑了。</p><p>“我跟你完了，弗朗兹。”</p><p>舞台上传来一阵快速的鼓点声。有个油头滑面的男孩从幕布里钻出来，在诡异的叫好声里，张开双手，开始跳踢踏舞。</p><p>“你什么意思？”弗朗兹问。他的问句好似冬夜的河面不为人知地蔓延开的迷雾，笼罩在桥墩上，房檐下，城市里，街道间，潜藏着许多命案。</p><p>拿破仑耀武扬威，昂首阔步地走进那雾中：“就是字面上的意思。”</p><p>他站起来，抓过外套，沿着来时的路，进了铁青色的走廊。藏在阴影里的大个子黑人缓缓显出形来，把门拉开。咚咚的回音追在他后面。他钻出门去，重新回到了小巷里。天地之间，仰头可以看到横亘的晒衣绳和电线分割的星空。</p><p>他喘了口气，正要迈步，又被身后一只手用力地拉住。</p><p>“弗朗兹……”他回过头来说。</p><p>一记狠拳，当即袭上他的面部。他眼前一下变得青一片，紫一片，夹着几点猩红，但全都泼洒在深沉的黑色中。闪光的星星，砖墙房子，飞速向四面<em>坍</em>圮，碎裂，倒在他眼睛里。那双手掐在他的脖子上。浓烈的酒臭味，血腥味，脸磨在湿冷的地上。在晕眩和耳鸣中，他花了很久才搞清楚是那些颗粒分明的碎石在侵蚀他的面部肌理。</p><p>铁门“吱呀”一下拉开了，有人大踏步从里面走出，把弗朗兹从他身上扯起来。他才发现自己一下能呼吸了；他几乎要把脏器咳错位一样，在地上抽动着身体。“要打架就他妈滚到别人门口去打！”黑人说。</p><p>“你就是我的一个婊子，懂吗？”弗朗兹叔叔挣开黑人拽着他衣领的手，指着他说，“懂吗，婊子？你给老子他妈的记住。再说一个字，我就杀了你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 贵族之家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没有人能从拿破仑口中问出他眼下伤口的真正来历。当他临近午夜时，满身脏污，头发沾满泥水，鼻子下面还带着干涸的血迹，出现在家门口，所有人都吓得魂飞魄散，连夜打电话叫来家庭医生。“我跌了一跤。”拿破仑解释。女仆用热毛巾捂在他脸上裂开的伤口上，痛得他眼泪直流。</p><p>“从哪里，金门大桥？”母亲问，“弗朗兹去哪了？他不是应该看着你的吗？”</p><p>他冷笑的时候会扯动整张脸的伤口，疼痛迫使他很快止住了这个表情。</p><p>“再说一个字，我就杀了你。”在巷子里，弗朗兹指着他说。他伸出皮鞋尖点了点拿破仑的肋骨。拿破仑捂着自己的肚子，慢慢从地上爬起来。他听见他在夜风里烦躁地摩擦打火机的声音。他几乎能想象那醉汉颤悠悠的手三番两次在机头滑动的样子，但始终离嘴里的烟卷差之毫厘。</p><p>他气急败坏地诅咒了一句上帝，忽地冲过来，一把拎起拿破仑，摁在墙上。现在拿破仑的背也开始疼了。在盛满温水的浴缸里，女仆的手指触到他背上那一大块淤青，他疼得差点跳起来，她连声道歉，几乎要哭了，于是他还得反过来安慰她。“您都遭遇了什么呀，利奥少爷，”她抽抽噎噎地说。</p><p>“我摔了一跤大的。”拿破仑说。</p><p>“为什么你要跟我说这些残忍的话，利奥？”弗朗兹狂乱地说，“你为什么不能好好听我的话？你为什么总是要求那么多？”</p><p>他把拿破仑整个人翻过来，一手把着他的脑袋，一手开始解自己的皮带。当他那话儿塞进拿破仑的股沟里摩擦时，拿破仑笑了。“你真是个变态，”他在弗朗兹的手指下含糊不清地笑着说，“你硬成这样。”</p><p>“那你呢？嗯？”一只手在他的裤裆里一顿乱搓，显然他的疲软激怒了弗朗兹，于是手又绕到后面，用力捅进他的后庭。他感觉自己被一阵撕裂，全身僵硬，冷汗涔涔，每一下深入都会引发他一小阵尖叫。疼痛使得弗朗兹也住了手，终于松开他，让他滑到地上。</p><p>过了好久，他才听见弗朗兹重新说话。“穿好衣服，我送你回去。”</p><p>“穿上衣服，”女仆从身后给他包上浴巾，他听到她的声音像是别开了脸，“萨维诺夫人说，你最好在施耐德医生来之前在床上躺好。”</p><p>床铺柔软，温暖，灯光透过眼皮，在脑海中留下薄薄的一层白。在那抽象里，他只要一动不动，疼痛就会离他远去，他成为包裹在母体里的一颗静置的小核，一个概念：安全的，无害的。“利奥，睁开眼。”施耐德医生和善地说。他睁开眼，眼珠追随着老人的手指左右移动。</p><p>他听见医生回头让母亲暂时离开房间。门关上了，房间里只剩下他们两人。他心脏突然一阵狂跳。</p><p>“妈！”他睁开眼大声叫道，“妈妈快进来！”</p><p>男孩在医生手下乱挣，感到自己在大大小小的裂口里支离破碎，散在床上、地上，叮当作响。当他意识到自己没有力气、也无法逃脱时，他哭了起来。</p><p>“利奥，没事的，”施耐德医生说，“是我，孩子。没有人会伤害你的。如果你再动，缝针的地方会扯开的。”</p><p>他睁开朦胧的泪眼，看见老人和蔼的眼皮因为睡眠不足而浮肿。“对不起，施耐德医生。”他为曾经一刹那滑过心头的恐惧感到羞愧。医生的手上有一股干净的消毒水味，手帕上亦是。它们一并轻柔地抚去他的眼泪。</p><p>“利奥，你是个聪明的孩子，”医生说，“我要对其他孩子解释的，你一个眼神就能明白。”</p><p>他点头。</p><p>“是你妈妈打的你吗？”</p><p>他摇头，摇得脑袋又疼了起来。“我跌倒了。”他苦涩地说。</p><p>“你骗不了我，利奥。我甚至是看着你爸爸长大的。”</p><p>“我不能告诉你，医生。”</p><p>“那我还是会把你的情况向萨维诺夫人说明。”</p><p>他抓住医生的袖管。一个沉重的决心和轻微的力道。“请让我来告诉她，好吗？我会找个机会。”</p><p>“按照规定……”医生说，“利奥，你还太年轻，处理不了很多麻烦事。”</p><p>“拜托了。”拿破仑只是说。</p><p>他没有听到确切的认可，也没看到医生做出表示。老人收拾好医药箱，拿起搭在椅背上的大衣，替他拧灭床头灯。止痛药的药效渐渐上来，他昏昏沉沉，但仍在失去光明的那瞬间坚持道：“不要关灯。”</p><p>灯重新打开。温暖的白色复又浮上他的眼皮。</p><p> </p><p>在睡和醒、梦和梦、高烧和低热之间，他躺了三天，所有的记忆俱是片片断断。爱达钻进被子里，她小小的四肢冰凉，细语却像蒲公英一样柔软蓬发：“爸爸今天回家了。”他意识清醒，却觉得周身每一处都沉重。“是美沙酮。”爱达说，那些音节拿破仑不认识，但从她嘴里娴熟地发出来，“很痛的时候，他们就给我吃一小片。”</p><p>字词在他脑海中沉浮碰撞，从他的指间滑过，他永远也摸不到正确的那几个。拿破仑憋着气，一个猛子扎进水里，抓住一只。他展开掌心，恍然大悟似地说：“月亮。”但接下来他又不知道与“月亮”有关的是什么。他闭上眼，只能看到粉红的小象排着队用自己的鼻子吹小号，绿色的人影化成茶壶的样子，发出红色的和金色的叫声，还有钢丝一样细的线从楼房的边缘拉出来，在他的幻觉中却有千斤重，一只体积庞大的白色大熊在心口上跳舞。</p><p>“这很正常，药物的副作用，”爱达咯咯笑着说，“总有一阵子你会身不由己，变成一个笨蛋。”</p><p>她静悄悄地关上灯。于是他们一起看到一轮硬币大小的月亮挂在极高、极远的天上，周围的云烫得发白。落地窗沿的地板上投着一大片月光，在那上面，玻璃上的每道纹路都画得清清楚楚。</p><p>“有个和月亮有关的事情，我想告诉你，”拿破仑说，“但是我想不起来了。”不知为何他因此委屈得快哭了，他顿时觉得自己脆弱无比，又蠢得要命，“就像之前我们在……”那个词就快脱口而出了，但它藏在牙缝后面，舌头下面，他皱着眉，挑动舌尖寻找它。</p><p>“西礁岛。”爱达说。</p><p>对对对。“你当时说你想要什么？”</p><p>“望远镜。我向牙仙女请求过。”</p><p>“为什么没成？”</p><p>“妈妈不买给我。她说，天文是男孩子才学的。一个真正的淑女不会纠缠于地球有多大，星星有多远那些事情。”</p><p>“但是你喜欢月亮。”拿破仑大惊小怪地说。</p><p>“你听起来开始像个小男孩儿了，利奥，”爱达想了想，“我想我开始有点喜欢美沙酮了。”</p><p>她像个小大人，用哄他的语气说：“是的，利奥，我喜欢月亮。我以后会住在上面，你一抬头就能看到我。快睡吧。”</p><p>午后，伊曼努尔蹲在床头，对他说：“你看起来很丑，你肿得像个猪头。”</p><p>他的表情显示他还在为此前——多久之前？——的那场口角生气。“那你总算比我好看了。”拿破仑说。</p><p>“我永远比你好看，”伊曼努尔说，“而且我讨厌你。”</p><p>每天女仆们轮流来两趟，用沾着酒精的棉球轻轻擦拭他的伤口，再用湿毛巾给他滚烫的身体降温。他向她们索要母亲的行踪，她们则带着点欲言又止的表情，叫他好好休息，然后匆匆关上门。</p><p>“妈妈每天都喝很多酒。”曼尼说。</p><p>第四天，他像彻彻底底睡够了一般突然醒来。痛觉变得像一个普通的寒战一般冷静而寻常。对于任何一个伤后初愈、重新复苏的人而言，世界总会带给他一种清新而奇妙的感觉。他分不清时间几何，好像第一次来到时间里，又好像失去了时间。</p><p>拿破仑爬下床，推开门，走廊静悄悄的。他一头往屋子里人声最丰富的地方栽去。</p><p>母亲和客人——贝维尔夫妇，当然是他，拿破仑想，除了他，还会有谁？——面对面坐在书房里的沙发上。他听见他们的勺匙，在研磨陶瓷杯碟。</p><p>“哦，我宁愿他死了。”母亲说，“每天他走进门来时，他像以往那样心不在焉地吻我两下。丽兹，听我说，我若不是够醉，决不能那样冲他微笑，还要闻见他的衣领上那女人的香水味……”</p><p>“让它过去吧，”丽兹·贝维尔说，“想想孩子们。”</p><p>他静悄悄地后退，想在被发现之前撤离这场对话。</p><p>“利奥！”弗朗兹拍了下巴掌，热情地叫他的名字。他刻意的语调无法不让人将其视为一声警报。</p><p>他们三人一齐回头望过来。母亲调整了一下坐姿。很快，一些残余的痕迹就从她身上消失了，拿破仑甚至还未辨别出那是什么；她又恢复了一副冷冰冰的、不可一世的神情。</p><p>“拿破仑，”她拢了拢后脑勺上整齐的发髻，整理那儿并不存在的一丝乱发，“你感觉好些了吗？”</p><p>“你来干什么？”他直朝着弗朗兹叔叔说。</p><p>“你怎么能这样说话？”母亲说，“弗朗兹叔叔一直很担心你，每天都会来家里看望。”</p><p>看望？他想。他使劲地瞅着那张脸，好像能把那副完美的表情看出一个洞来。但那并没有发生。弗朗兹像根石柱子一样屹立在那里，眼睛里恰好好处地含着笑，那模样使他变得愈加坚不可摧。每天。</p><p>他急匆匆地赶过来，在他开口前严密地监视着他。想必如此。</p><p>“那我想他已经解释了所有的事情。”他冷嘲热讽。</p><p>“当然，你急着过马路，非不听劝告，”母亲说，“你却还怪罪到弗朗兹叔叔头上？”</p><p>他脸上的裂口又疼起来了。“是的，是的，”拿破仑举起双手，用投降的语气说，“马路。当然是马路。”</p><p>“没关系，我已经原谅他了。”弗朗兹叔叔笑着说，“利奥有时候会耍小孩脾气，弗兰西斯卡，你别介意。也许这有点像巴瑞特。”</p><p>“这一部分正是我最恨的。”母亲回答。</p><p>如果手里有一把火，我会把整个房子点燃，拿破仑想。他退出去，慢慢扶着墙走回房间。弗朗兹从后面追过来，不由分说，一把将他打横抱起，架在肩上。他无声地挣扎，双脚乱蹬，狠狠地踹向弗朗兹的腹部，脚腕却也被他捉住。于是他转而用牙咬弗朗兹的肩膀，如此用力，眼泪也从眼睛里挤了出来。他终于被弗朗兹扔回床上。那男人吃痛，脱掉半边衬衫察看自己肩膀上的齿痕。“你是条疯狗，还是什么？”</p><p>他徒劳地将自己整个人深深地塞进被子里，直到弗朗兹挖出他来。他便紧紧地闭着眼，像只装死的负鼠。</p><p>我不会碰你的，利奥，弗朗兹说，<em>今天不会</em>。好吗？利奥，抱歉，我喝醉了。我那天喝得一塌糊涂。那个地方让我想起一些以前的事情。那个老板，安迪，你知道，我曾经得罪过他。但我们不会再回到那里去了，好不好？我爱你，利奥。</p><p>成年人的手狂热地捧着他的脸，用力地掰着他眼周的肌肉，想把他的眼睛撑开。看着我，利奥，弗朗兹欺身压在他身上。拿破仑抬起手扇他耳光，手腕被揪住，强硬地扳开，睡衣的扣子也被牙齿解去，然后他肋骨上的淤青被吮吸，疼得他叫起来。利奥利奥利奥。他发起抖来。利奥，利奥利奥利奥，原谅我吧，我们好着呢。利奥，你瞧，这些伤口，这些擦痕，你是我的，你是我的——这就是标志。利奥的嘴被挤压成奇怪的形状，脸上的肉抖动着，好像要把那些字儿从里面挤出来：说吧，说你原谅我了，你爱我，然后什么事都不会发生。</p><p>“放开我。”拿破仑发出艰难而微弱的声音。他毫不怀疑此刻他会被杀死。死亡就在他细细的喉管处，在他颈上的动脉里一跳一跳；死亡在比那时更早的某个时刻就埋在了他的身体里。</p><p>弗朗兹猛地丢开他。他一头栽回床上，晕头转向，眼前的黑幕里好像有无数条异常的彩色光线在游动。</p><p>“你爱我吗？”弗朗兹蹲在床前，温柔地撩起他的头发，“你和别的孩子不一样，利奥。”</p><p>词语濡湿了他的嘴角。他疲倦又恐惧。当然，当然。</p><p> </p><p>拿破仑意识到他必须向母亲坦白。刻不容缓。</p><p>贝维尔夫妇在他们家一直待到晚餐前，书房里一团和气，亲密融洽，令他恶心。但好在他尚得以一个人关在房间里，反复排练那些话：母亲，弗朗兹·贝维尔打了我。打我的人就是弗朗兹，而不是车撞了我，也不是我摔了跤。他不时地停下来,警觉地识别走廊里的脚步。</p><p>为什么？</p><p>那是……记忆的混乱，语言的苍白，像深陷在荆棘丛里向前爬，一举一动都牵起一个剧痛的网。去年的某一天，他带我到电影院去，在那里，他碰了……摸了我，他亲我……我说不下去，妈妈。弗朗兹打了我。他把我摔在地上，用鞋尖踢我。他说他爱我。</p><p>为什么？如果他爱你，他为什么要打你？</p><p>没有为什么。我不知道为什么。为什么要由我来回答为什么？</p><p>给我理由，否则你就是个撒谎的孩子，拿破仑，想象中的母亲说，你记得撒谎的代价吗？</p><p>记得。爱达的兔子约约跑走了，是从我手上溜走的，因为我没有关好约约的笼子。你是怎么说的，拿破仑？在爱达撕心裂肺的哭声里，拿破仑回答：约约病死了，我埋起来了。那天夜里，母亲领着他到花园里，给他一把铁锹，让他亲手把兔子挖出来。冬天的泥土又硬又冷，风中传来郊狼的叫声，他又惊又怕，手掌被铁锹磨出了几个大水泡，然后又磨破了皮，水流出来。到后半夜，他蹲在地上，一边哭一边用手刨：妈妈，求你了，我真的不记得埋在哪里了……</p><p>每个谎言都有代价，拿破仑，找到、那只、死兔子。</p><p>他第一次尝试是在当天晚上，在父母的卧房门口。东西碎裂的声音。他把门推开一条小缝，朝里面窥视。父亲站着，母亲坐在床沿，捂着脸。啜泣声从她的指缝间传来：“你必须得和我们一起去望弥撒，求你了，巴里，否则所有人都会认为我们出了问题。”</p><p>地上溅开一滩白色的碎陶瓷。光是看见它们在地毯上的模样，拿破仑仿佛就能听到一阵尖叫声。</p><p>“我说，我明天必须参加俱乐部的高尔夫球比赛，这是生意，”父亲粗重地说，“我也不在乎你们那套天主教礼仪。我不在乎什么狗屁上帝了，如果他在乎我们一丁点，就不会让我欠债破产，也不会让南方那些野蛮的工会分子找我的麻烦。”</p><p>“你这样会让我们挨诅咒的。”母亲尖声说，她扑过去捂住他的嘴，“别说这些话，巴里，你不是真心的。”</p><p>“谁在赚钱让你们花？谁让你们在战时还能吃饱穿暖，办聚会，喝咖啡？”父亲甩开她，于是她跌坐在地上。拿破仑捏紧自己的口鼻，不让它们发出声音。“嗯？弗朗西斯卡，”父亲指着她，又指着床头的十字架，“你告诉我，是我，还是你的耶和华？”</p><p>“如果你需要钱，我们可以问我父亲要，他老年痴呆了，神志不清，”母亲满怀希望地说，“或者我哥哥。我保证他们会给你写支票。”</p><p>“你父亲从一开始就没给过我好脸色，十多年了，”父亲说，“而你哥哥是个混球。”</p><p>房间里很久没有传来动静。过会儿，母亲冷笑着说：“从来就没有什么周日会举办的高尔夫球赛，对吧？你要去见那个婊子。”她慢慢从地上爬起来，“你以为我什么都不知道。你还把那婊子带到家里来，还把她介绍给你的孩子……”最后，她高声叫道，“如果你问心无愧，你明天可以和我一起到主的面前见证。”</p><p>拿破仑听见手掌和空气的摩擦声，紧接着是和皮肤的碰撞声，在他判断出那脆响出自何处前，他的身体已经做出反应，向后跳了一步。它发生得如此之快，像一道闪电劈面而来，任人都知道它后头预示着一场惊雷。</p><p>“她知道什么时候会闭嘴，但你不知道。这就是差别。”父亲阴郁地说。</p><p>晚餐时母亲没有出现。父亲的面色阴晴不定，回答孩子们：她需要休息。拿破仑负责劝阻爱达上楼去探望母亲的想法。他不确定那摊瓷片还在不在那里。伊曼努尔则因为母亲晚上没有逼他弹琴而欢欣雀跃。宅子里人人各怀心思，度过一夜。</p><p>隔天早上，父亲好像照常一样，和他们早起去望弥撒。他开车的时候抿着嘴唇，表情似冻霜。母亲则全程望着窗外。弟弟和妹妹在两边，靠在拿破仑身上昏昏欲睡；他却前所未有地异常清醒，前座之间的一呼一吸都铺开在他面前，抽丝剥茧，勾画出一幅清晰的说明图片；仿佛世界就只剩下这一辆轿车在天地间开，外面俱是茫茫沉沉的无边黑幕。隐晦的天空中，日头支开一只厚重的眼皮凝望着此间：巨大、畸形的独眼，缓缓转动着。</p><p>他指望着对主的虔诚能让他鼓起勇气，第二次尝试向母亲道实。下了车，母亲领着孩子们走在前面，寸步不离地将他们挟在身侧，父亲则一人落在几步开外的后面。在教堂大门外的台阶上，另外几户来望弥撒的家庭，和从前一样绕路过来，向他们打招呼。拿破仑眼见着母亲忽地脱掉了固在自己肩膀上的手，退回去，挽上父亲的臂弯。他们像哑剧演员一样，紧紧镶嵌身体，表情夸张，将笑声僵硬地拉长，表演着一些意味不明的主题。</p><p>“瞧瞧你们一家子！”对面的太太欣然道，她的几个孩子挤在她身边，“每天我都向主祈祷埃里克可以早点回家。”</p><p>拿破仑瞅着那妇女。她的长裙衣料看起来并不昂贵，工艺也不精细，几处痕迹透露了反复洗涤的秘诀，布面散发着一股淡淡的皂角香。但她的孩子们怯懦地抓着她的裙角，眼神平静，那模样让他觉察到真正的母亲应是如此。</p><p>他听她絮絮叨叨地讲着她的丈夫在战争里的业绩，又表达她的担忧，生怕家里的电话响起……她的孩子们总是期盼着父亲回来，珍惜他写回的一字一句。“一家人就要在一块才好，”她说；那些琐事却让他听得入了迷，想要奋不顾身地挣开一切，冲到她怀里，向她袒露一切：像此时在她羽翼下庇佑的那些孩子一样，骄傲地看着这些束缚在正装衣裙里的贵族小孩。</p><p>他们热热闹闹地走了；他清醒过来。父母开始同另一户人家交谈。这户新人家的太太，手指精细地裹在丝绸手套里，亲热地挽起母亲，边走边说，“弗朗西斯卡，别告诉我现在你都同吉布森家这样的货色搭话了。”</p><p>“那可怜女人死了丈夫。”母亲说。</p><p>“必然的，”太太说，“他们没有钱买脱兵役。”</p><p>她们像是交换了一个辛辣的笑话。</p><p>信众们进了礼拜堂，听唱诗班在高高的穹顶下唱完《进堂咏》，然后祈祷。母亲在旁边随着领经员的话大声重复道：“基督求祢垂怜！”她拿着红色丝绒包面的圣经，上面缀着金质的十字架。</p><p>拿破仑就那样不可思议地瞅着她，忽地觉得她脆弱可怜。她闭紧双眼，嘴里默默念着，希求几座之外的丈夫得以回心转意。而她丈夫眼神游弋，嘴里做着机械的口型，拙劣地掩饰着他的厌倦，且不时地用小拇指挠一把眉骨。看得久了，他甚至觉得身旁面色苍白、但竭力挺直身子的爱达都在为他们赎罪。</p><p>阿门，所有人说。</p><p>阿门，拿破仑跟着说。唱诗的回声冲上高高的穹顶，又盈盈降下，蓝色、紫色和金色的琉璃玻璃画着圣母圣子像，悬挂在额头之外几十米处。半空中，是一尊巨大的金色受难耶稣，低垂的眉目好像望着他。第一次，他感到一切都是纯粹的精神在同他直接对话。我在基督里说真话、并不谎言……我是大有忧愁，心里时常伤痛。<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a></p><p>弥撒礼成后，他向母亲走去，心中业已明澄如白昼，冰冷清寂。母亲面若春风，快步走在前面，他叫住她。</p><p>“妈妈，”他说，“我有些事要告诉你。”</p><p>他说完，她听着；她的面色迅速阴沉下来。他几乎是享受着那个瞬间，看她像他料想之中那样，气急败坏地说：“你竟然好意思找上我来。”</p><p>“不要再用这些蒙羞的事情破坏我的家庭了，拿破仑。你以为它还能承受多少？”她压低声音，羞耻感在颤抖，“……也不要让我用那个词来称呼你！”</p><p>她挥起手袋蹬蹬地向前走了。他一个人落在教堂的走道里，望见她推开大门，回到敞亮的阳光底下。他低头看见手里躺着一只僵硬的白兔子。</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> 罗马书9:1-9:2。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 月亮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>怎么就是完结不了……</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黑色的车厢里泛着一股发黄的尿味，头顶上的白色灯泡滋滋作响。吊环随着车厢的运行齐齐摆动，一会向左，一会向右。装着黑色铁栏的车窗外面，闪过一座座明黄色的孤岛。哐哧哐哧。拿破仑挤在地铁的坐垫上，两边乘客夹着他。每个人手里都有报纸可看。他动也不敢动，方才，他在左顾右盼时，吸引了对面一个瘦得脱了相的男人。现在，他正时不时地冲着拿破仑笑，露出一口歪歪扭扭的腐败黄牙。</p><p>拿破仑低头捏着大腿上的布料，听见自己的心跳声。此刻，他正独自一人在纽约庞大而黑暗的地下世界里穿行。他挠挠自己的头发，还能从上面抓下来一两片树叶，那是不多时前，来自地上的遗迹。他想自己看起来一定惨不忍睹，不仅旧伤未愈，还被尖利的树丛划出来几道新口子。但地铁里怪模怪样的人太多，甚至排不上他的号。</p><p>一个男人怀抱着一架手风琴，从另一节车厢走来。各式各样的鞋头纷纷向后缩：女士圆头的高跟鞋尖，红色的，黑色的。男式皮鞋，布洛克式的，牛津式的——清理出一条道。那人在过道中间站定，按动琴键，张口唱起歌来。</p><p>拿破仑这才瞧见他双眼无光，茫然盯着空间一角，许是个盲人。他不识盲人口中那门语言，也不知道那首歌的名字，甚至从未听过此类毫不雅观的乐曲。然而，在那变质陈旧的空间里，对着不存在的彼方，他突然生出一种渴望。</p><p>盲人唱完后车厢里没有响起掌声。拿破仑把抬到半空的手默默放下。所有人的面容都好像蒙了一层塑料纸一般失却质地。他们别开头去，目视外面滚滚流过的黑暗。</p><p>盲人从头上揭下帽子，缓缓朝前踱来。靠在车门边的一个女人从兜里掏出几枚硬币，迟钝几秒，又数出一枚，藏回手心里；剩下的都掷进盲人的帽子。“谢谢。”盲人低声说。</p><p>帽子在座位间传动。一个穿着米白色风衣的胖男人把报纸拉下来，左右瞅了瞅，将手伸进去，顺势捉出几枚硬币，收进自己的口袋。他做完这一切，正要重新拉上报纸，却瞧见拿破仑正盯着他，于是面上露出不自在的神色，拉起报纸。</p><p>帽子游到拿破仑面前。他从口袋里掏出攥了很久的一美元，放进去。那是他出门前身上全部的钱了。他做完这一切时，甚至没有考虑返程的问题。</p><p>“谢谢。”盲人冲他说。他口音浓重，字音的转角硬邦邦的。</p><p>“你唱得很美，”拿破仑说，“那是什么歌？”</p><p>“格鲁吉亚民谣，”盲人回答，“来自我的家乡。”</p><p>“那它是什么意思呢？”他在后面追问道。帽子要游走了。</p><p>“‘不要在我面前歌唱忧伤的格鲁吉亚，’”盲人歌手停下来说，“‘它们让我想起遥远的彼岸和另一种生活’。”</p><p>“谁会唱这种歌？”拿破仑问，“听起来一点都不快乐。”</p><p>“背井离乡的人。”歌手说。</p><p>盲人走远以后，他右边座位上的一个长脸男人翻了一页报纸，漫不经心地说：“你知道他是装瞎的，对吧？”他听起来还有点幸灾乐祸，“我才不会给他丢一块钱呢。”</p><p>“为什么？”拿破仑愕然。</p><p>“为了钱，当然，”长脸男人见怪不怪，“你怎么，第一天来到这世界上？”</p><p>他打量着拿破仑，好像刚刚才注意到他：“你这身好衣服，一出地铁站准会被人扒了去的，孩子。你上哪去？”</p><p>我不知道，拿破仑如实回答。他给长脸男人展示他手心里的树叶。</p><p>……也不要让我用那个词称呼你！母亲说。</p><p>鸡奸者。下地狱。拿破仑在心里为她补充。他眼瞅着她甩下他，背影消失在教堂的大门，心中越来越明晰：他一分钟、一秒钟也不能在她身边待下去了。这想法让他浑身颤抖，分不清到底是出于激动还是别的什么。</p><p>他转身从礼拜堂的侧门溜出去，穿行在忏悔室旁边的暗道里。脚步在砖石之间叠加重重回音，却好像越发轻快。他不知道自己要往哪里去，但逃离变成了唯一的方向。直朝走廊底部出了门，教堂里的小花园在转角处等着他。甫一离开阴森的室内，他便意识到自己离母亲已经有了距离。涌动在花园里的风，突然变得格外响。阳光新鲜得好像在耳边炸开。他大口地呼吸了一会，感觉肺部重新绽放了。</p><p>“我在树丛里藏了一会，没有人找到我。我就接着跑了。”拿破仑对长脸男人说，“我沿街跑了一会，看到地铁站，就买了票。”</p><p>“你买的是去曼哈顿的票，”男人说，“你要去哪里？”</p><p>拿破仑摇头。整个曼哈顿岛，他就认识一处地方：“FJ”公司的大楼。他瞧着自己手里躺着的那张小小、白白的方形票子。兴奋退潮了。他终于意识到自己的处境了。一切关于自由的说辞，都好似迅速倒放的小型爆炸，稀里哗啦地缩回了盒子里。</p><p>“我没有地方去。”他抬起头来，说。</p><p> </p><p>每有一个人过来，拿破仑就把脑袋从胳膊里抬起来，望一眼。但他们都以极快的速度，消失在了巷道的砖墙缝里，彻底得好像从未出现。一条野狗悠悠地跑过，然后折返回来，停在不远的地方。狗儿黑幽幽的眼仁注视着他，摇着尾巴，少顷，它被新的脚步声吓了一跳，蹿进了巷子深处。</p><p>拿破仑抬眼望见来人，赶紧从地上爬起来。约瑟夫裹在与世隔绝的厚毛皮外套里，肩上挎着一只大包，头也不回地错过他，登上台阶，用钥匙打开铁门。拿破仑观察到他在门锁前找了好一会儿钥匙孔。门终于打开了，他仰面喝掉小瓶里的最后一滴酒，然后随意地往后一扔。拿破仑闪身才没让它砸到自己。玻璃瓶子在墙上清脆地碎开。</p><p>“约瑟夫，”他急忙说，“我是利奥。”</p><p>“哪个利奥？”约瑟夫拉下墨镜。一双充血的蓝眼睛，“噢，这个利奥。”</p><p>“我可以和你待上一会吗？”拿破仑说，“就……”</p><p>“我不当保姆。”</p><p>门又在他鼻子前面甩上了。</p><p>他重新在台阶上蹲下，手里摩擦着一张纸片。数字已经被他摸得有点模糊了。上面写着长脸男人的电话号码。大概一个钟头以前，他们搭着计程车寻到这片街区来。“我要赶不及去办事了，”拿破仑下车前，他塞过来这张纸片，“出于十分紧急的情况，你才能打这个电话找我。”他又强调了一遍“十分紧急”。但拿破仑已经相当感激他的好心。他沿着马路，在高楼和房间的迷宫间、重复的水塔和烟囱间找到这条巷子。他认出了那只垃圾箱，自己曾经被人摔在上面。</p><p>然后是漫长的等待。正午的白日短暂地划过了巷子顶那狭小的一块天，那让他觉得自己坐在一个口袋的底部。</p><p>俄而，他听到里面传来高跟鞋尖噔噔噔的声音。门打开了。他回过头。</p><p>“你进还是不进来？”约瑟夫没好气地问。</p><p>化妆间不像拿破仑先前以为的那样大。粉红色的廉价香气扑入鼻腔，呛得他连打了几个喷嚏。约瑟夫似乎在香水的使用上不遗余力。房间里贴满了粉色的墙纸，好像一只巨大的阴道。纸的角落卷起来发了霉。化妆镜旁边贴满了亮片。</p><p>拿破仑遵从约瑟夫的指挥，乖乖地在沙发上坐下。他并拢膝盖，动也不敢动。</p><p>“吃午饭了吗？”</p><p>拿破仑摇头。一只汉堡裹在油纸里扔过来，正中他的额头。那玩意摸起来已经凉了。他拆开来，拨了两下，察看里面的牛肉。腌黄瓜的味道直冲他的鼻子。但饥饿还是驱使着他咬下一口。趁约瑟夫找烟的功夫，他悄悄吐出嘴里的酸黄瓜，裹进纸里。</p><p>他抬头却发现约瑟夫正从镜子里一清二楚地审视他。夹着香烟的手指在脸上遥遥地挥了一圈。“怎么弄的？”</p><p>“……给人打的。”</p><p>约瑟夫点点头。</p><p>“包里还有薯条和蘸酱。”他说。</p><p>拿破仑小心翼翼地捏过旁边的大包，往里面探索：如同一个电影片场，专事拍摄“混乱生活”的主题。很多瓶瓶罐罐，大部分是小酒瓶。药膏，撕掉标签的药瓶，滑滑的橡胶薄膜（这是什么？），香水。扁扁的是粉扑盒。没有盖子的口红。薯条和这些东西一块混在包里，他也没有胃口吃了。拿破仑默默地抽出手。</p><p>“我没有心情管你，”约瑟夫说，“听好，不管你想从我这里要什么，我都没有。”</p><p>“我没有别的地方可以去了。”拿破仑说。</p><p>他涂满指甲油的尖指甲烦躁地挠了挠头发。“操，”他说，“为什么你非得像个小狗一样，可怜巴巴的？为什么你们这些漂亮的小屁孩张个口，就得有人伺候你？”</p><p>他蹬掉脚上的高跟鞋，随便甩到门边哪里，然后光着脚在房里走来走去。拿破仑一声也不敢吭，只一味虔诚地听着约瑟夫在那边咕咕哝哝，骂骂咧咧。</p><p>“你有钱吗？”约瑟夫问，“把你的钱都交出来给我。”</p><p>“我有一块钱，”拿破仑说，“来的路上，我给了一个会唱歌的盲人。”</p><p>他听见约瑟夫举起手崩溃地大叫一声，那声音像一只垂死的公鸡似的，吓了他一跳。“你他妈到底是什么人？”约瑟夫说，“你是天使吗，啊？所以你走在路上就会随便撒钱？”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>他思考时煞有介事地咬了一会指甲。</p><p>“好了，几个问题，”约瑟夫说，“第一，警察来了以后我会不会有麻烦？”</p><p>“请你一定不要找警察。”拿破仑慌忙摆手，“我保证我什么也不会干的。我只是需要一处房檐待着。”</p><p>“你以为我这里是什么，救济院？”约瑟夫恶狠狠地说。现在他燥热无比，复而脱了毛皮大衣，光穿着条吊带裙在房间里走来走去。</p><p>“但你穿修女的裙子一定会很好看。”拿破仑谨慎道。</p><p>约瑟夫的表情松懈下来，但语气还是凶神恶煞：“算你说对了。我穿什么都好看。”</p><p>笑意不经间撬动了拿破仑的脸。如此一来，他竟忽地感到身上一阵轻松。“我以前从未认识过你这样的人。”他接着说。</p><p>“哪样？”</p><p>他思考着用词。他的新偶像在等着他用言词上供。</p><p>“其他人都在演戏，”拿破仑说，“假装。”</p><p>约瑟夫捏起指头，扯了扯身上的裙子布料。“我何尝不是？”</p><p>“但你演得很像。”</p><p>“小屁孩，”约瑟夫说，“真实是最没用的。我只要漂亮。”</p><p>“漂亮，”拿破仑虚心请教，“又有什么用？”</p><p>“有什么用？”约瑟夫反问，“比方说，只要长得漂亮，光是在台上站着，就会有男人给你塞钞票。如果，他们知道你有多‘真实’——”他特地停顿，用尖酸的语气说这个词：“真实”一文不值。</p><p>所以，在拿破仑沉默的时间里，偶像在粉红色的沙发上翘起双脚，审核他：你有什么值钱的东西？</p><p>他在原地憋了半晌。</p><p>“我漂亮。”拿破仑回答。他脸红了，但态度仍然坚定。</p><p>约瑟夫听罢咧开嘴，笑得用力，鼻头的皮肤都皱起来了。拿破仑为自己的讨喜而高兴，因此没注意到那笑容里含有矫饰的成分。</p><p>“学得很快嘛。”他说。</p><p>他随即说要“找安迪谈谈”，让拿破仑“在这乖乖等着”，然后一摇一摆地开门出去了。拿破仑坐了一会，大起胆子，躺了下来。艳俗的粉红色挤满了他的眼睛。真实？漂亮。房间不到十平米，视界里琳琅堆满了各种各样的箱子盒子，衣服裙子。它仿佛隐私处柔软的皮肤，温和地裹住了他，紧紧地裹住了他，一丝风也透不进来。</p><p> </p><p>时间的断片宛如一片小刀，插在入睡和惊醒之间。拿破仑惊醒时，心中忽然没来由地恐慌了一下。致密的粉红色，好一会才重新被纳入意识中。他挣扎着坐起来，身上盖着约瑟夫那件毛皮大衣。</p><p>他等了一会儿，还是忍不住把鼻尖埋在里面嗅了嗅。张扬的香气伸出无数藤蔓般的小手，倒钩在他呼吸道的壁面上。</p><p>门这时候打开了。拿破仑快速闭上眼。约瑟夫走进来。在眼皮眯缝的模糊里，他把烟盒扔在化妆台上。他已经戴上了发套，脸上厚厚地抹了一层粉底。化妆台旁边的灯泡亮起来，他的面容白得反光。</p><p>“你睡觉打鼾。”约瑟夫突然说。</p><p>“我没有。”拿破仑下意识睁开眼反驳。说完他瞅见约瑟夫耷拉着眼皮看着他，似笑非笑。</p><p>“你睡得像头猪，”他说，“我在你旁边接了个客你都没醒。”</p><p>拿破仑也分辨不出他哪句话是真的。他不好意思地爬起来。“晚饭。”约瑟夫冷不丁丢过来一只汉堡。这回他接住了。打开夹层，里面没有腌黄瓜。拿破仑嘴角的酒窝浮了上来。他默默摩挲那温热的包装，感觉它像颗小心脏一样在他手里搏动。</p><p>你不饿吗？他问约瑟夫。</p><p>后者左手握着一只酒瓶，右手抓起烟冲他比划了一下。你最好少吃点，胖，他说。</p><p>“你和安迪商量了吗？”拿破仑嚼着嘴里的汉堡，殷切地问。</p><p>“算是吧。”约瑟夫模糊地说。他不自然地变换了一下姿势，好像努力使自己显得热心一些。</p><p>过了会，他又问：“你要钱来干些什么？”</p><p>“我得自力更生。”</p><p>“那很容易。我在街头活过。如果只过最简陋的生活，你根本花不了几个子儿。”</p><p>“那不够。”</p><p>“嘿，小屁孩，别贪心。”约瑟夫指着他说。</p><p>拿破仑不做声。</p><p>“我知道我老是在说‘钱钱钱’的东西。但你可别把我当成什么守财奴。”他话锋一转，“每个人都会有钱。有多有少，都算有。问题是你要拿它来换什么东西。这个该死的国家什么都有。想买什么都买得到。”他强调这几个字，“但是，除了吃的穿的，你还想要什么<em>别的</em>？只有这个‘别的’才他妈的算回事儿。”</p><p>显然说出这么一长串话已经耗尽了他的脑细胞。约瑟夫做了个像是要呕吐的丑表情。</p><p>“那你都用钱买什么？”拿破仑问。</p><p>约瑟夫顿了顿，然后大张开手，在身侧挥舞了几下。他指向整个房间：房间里的盒子，未盖好的盒子里露出的酒瓶。瞧瞧，他用法语说。</p><p>拿破仑想了想，说：“我会先买一台望远镜。”</p><p>约瑟夫自鼻孔里笑了一声。他又开始含一颗香烟。</p><p>“我要送给爱达。”</p><p>想起爱达，他心中掠过一丝悲戚。他想着她永远被困在那栋宅子里，那张床上，那些书本里，整日为他惊惶。也许她此刻正在为他流泪。他总是惊讶于她小小的身体里竟然储藏着那么多的泪水。“也许我有了钱，还能把爱达一起接出来。但我不确定还能不能请得起施耐德医生，毕竟爱达的病都是他看的……”</p><p>“这些人都他妈是谁？”约瑟夫不耐烦，“你的小女朋友？”</p><p>阿德莱德，拿破仑说，是我的妹妹，比我小四岁。伊曼努尔比我小两岁。</p><p>你们家人起的名字都有什么毛病？约瑟夫插嘴道。在拿破仑开口前，他又提醒他，要他保证那些故事够味儿才行。我没有心情听些无聊的小说，他说。瞧见拿破仑的表情，他又投降了：“说吧，说吧，我听着。谁叫我是个好妈妈呢？”</p><p>从哪里说起呢？</p><p>也许是“长岛的一个普通家庭”的故事吧。一个圣诞节。往日并不遥远，却好像察看旧相册，一页页翻过，干涸的伤疤块块掉落。丈量日子的标尺是爱达时好时坏的背痛。平安夜的圣诞树。“捉迷藏”，衣橱里火热的摩擦；伊曼努尔的白色宠物狗。爱。身体里的小虫。</p><p>羞耻。睡裤上红色的血迹。一遍遍地发誓：我爱你，利奥。爱使得一切疼痛都变得轻易。羞耻。爱被锁在办公室里，在文件柜后面。爱有时候化作粉红色的蜥蜴，是长出新肉的伤痕，爬在他的腰上，屁股上，乳头上。</p><p>也不是没有好日子。西礁岛就是好日子：爱达和月亮。紧接而来的又是坏日子：母亲，父亲；最后到穹顶之上的天主。他说得口干舌燥，眼眶却有点发湿；却又好像在说别人所说，感别人所感。他的嘴在动，字词在迸发，但他仿佛已经后退了一步，跨出了身体，看着它们组成了一个哭泣的框架。而他实际上是冷的。他就在那时意识到，故事被道出的唯一可能，即是他不再在身处其间。</p><p>“也许就像你说的，”拿破仑说，“人们不需要真实。”</p><p>他说完，彻底冷静下来。约瑟夫摘下嘴里的烟，烟屁股被狠劲咬过，扁扁的。</p><p>“我不知道该说什么好。”他说。</p><p>有人敲门了。“约瑟芬！”有人说，“准备好，你要上台了。”</p><p>约瑟夫翻了个白眼。</p><p>“过来。”他对拿破仑说。</p><p>他把拿破仑拉到化妆台前，按在凳子上。他们从镜子里望着彼此。拿破仑听从他的命令，闭上眼。约瑟夫的骨节就凑在他近处。他手上的香气不像别处那样浓烈，反而透着一股清水洗涤的味道。粉扑在拿破仑的颧骨、嘴角边的伤痕上轻柔地摩擦，有些粉末簌簌地掉在他的嘴唇上。他滑动舌头，悄悄地舔掉一点。苦涩生硬的粉味。</p><p>“约瑟芬！”门哐哐作响。他置之不理，反从抽屉里找出一只半脸形状的面具，架在拿破仑的鼻梁上。他猫下腰来，审视成果。</p><p>“算作我给你的补偿吧。”他说。</p><p>“补偿？”</p><p>面具遮掉了拿破仑的上半张脸除却鼻子和眼睛以外的皮肤。他对着镜子，好像确认一般动了动手指。</p><p>跟我来，约瑟夫说。</p><p>去哪里？</p><p>问题似砰砰的心跳随脚步鼓动，一路追过脏兮兮、黑乎乎的走道，跋涉钻过高高低低的横架，翻过一层又一层的木箱。待到幕布骤然拉开时，拿破仑的眼底忽地亮起一片雪白，开阔，闪亮。</p><p>好一阵儿，他才从白光的迷离中回过神来，晓得自己正站在舞台上。他慢慢向旁边扭过头去，像是怕动作太快，折损了那份惊异。约瑟夫，约瑟芬，月亮女神，已经把话筒从筒架上解下来，举起双手，随着钢琴音乐声扭动身体；他面色狡猾而自在，好像一回到聚光灯下，胜券在握的姿态就已娴熟地在他身上萌发了。</p><p>“我今天要向你们介绍一个新男孩，”他朝台下说道，语气暧昧。</p><p>他心想：约瑟夫先前并未说错。光与暗，舞台与座池，崖壁与深渊。面孔不辨的无数张脸，相同的畸形的欲望，在陡峻的落差之下涌动。他隐约猜到或许有无数颗黑色的心脏正在狂热地泵氧，无数根生殖器正在暗自充血，无数根扭动的手指叫嚣着朝他伸来，要掀起他的衣服，爬过他的背脊。然而，在顶灯投射过来的炽烈强光中，它们全部被隔绝在几米开外，反复冲击，反复退却，一如永远死于冲击礁石的白浪。故而，在此刻，在亿万双眼睛下，每个人都注视着他，却没有人能够得着他分毫。他在强光形塑的玻璃冷棺里。</p><p>他周身发烫，感到温暖，安全，血液重新流动起来。</p><p>约瑟芬的手搭着他的肩膀。柔软的水草缠着他的身体，扭转攀爬。海波盈动在他周围。那你们今晚就一块到我的床上来，深渊里有个看客调笑道。</p><p>约瑟芬把话筒凑到嘴边，嫌恶地说：“爹地，你想得倒是美。”</p><p>四下里响起的口哨展开翅膀，迅疾地掠过当空。</p><p>后来他们跳了舞。在脏兮兮的钢琴声里，皎月的拟像摇晃不止，披在身上；约瑟芬的额头轻轻顶着他的，手指嵌进指缝间。拿破仑随着他的带动徐缓地摇晃。柔软的裙摆扫过他的小腿，如同猫茸茸的尾巴剐蹭。他们小小地踏着碎步。世界以一定的频率，在原地打转。全程，他们都未言语，但拿破仑还是听到有人说，这就是我们煎熬的方式。</p><p>这就是我们消磨不幸的办法。</p><p>月亮升到头顶，拿破仑的眼眶中慢慢涨潮。他们视线交汇的瞬间犹如夜莺一声清啼。新的小小世界，由此岔出一道隐秘的旁支。他们嘴唇不由得摸索着凑近对方，然后贴在一起：像水融进水中。清水味，烟草味，烈酒味，月桂香味，晚饭汉堡的肉腥味。男孩与男孩接吻。绵长的唇齿相交。心跳声，然后是手拍在桌板上的轰动声，耳中的尖锐嘶鸣声，此起彼伏的哨声，然后是笑声。</p><p>“我敢说变态们今天要撸到半夜了，”约瑟夫说，“这场的小费全都归你。”</p><p>望远镜资金，他说着，眨了眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>四点五美元，这是今晚全部的收入。拿破仑反复点着那几张薄薄的纸钞。“这可真是一笔巨款，”他转头对约瑟夫说，“可是我不知道一个望远镜多少钱。”</p><p>后者正倚在墙上抽烟，怕冷似地裹着他的厚大衣，用鼻子发出一声回应。“我不觉得那种玩意能值多少。”</p><p>演出结束以后，他们躲到巷子里，呼吸冰冷的新鲜空气。春寒倒流进入三月，天空中满是冻僵的星星。</p><p>“但是我想给她买最好的。”拿破仑说。</p><p>良久，约瑟夫扔掉烟头，用鞋尖狠狠地碾了碾。“嗨，听着，”他说，“我觉得你该和爱你的人待在一起。”他低着头。</p><p>“可你就爱我，约瑟夫，”拿破仑沉浸在欢喜里。他手头还在抚摸那些崭新的富兰克林，每一道纹理里都藏着美好的图景，“这样很好，我们每天一起跳跳舞，赚他们的钱。说不定过不了多久，我就能……”</p><p>“我不爱你，利奥。”</p><p>他在开玩笑呢，拿破仑觉得幽默。现在他们一定是更亲近了。</p><p>“你刚才还亲我呢。”</p><p>“我谁都能亲，”约瑟夫说，“只要能赚钱。”</p><p>拿破仑方抬起头探查这阵不祥。“但是……”</p><p>“你在这条道上活不下去的。”在微弱的光线下，具象不可捉摸，他只听得那些生冷的音节组成一个个字眼，“不要再用你的天真折磨别人了。”</p><p>“约瑟夫？”</p><p>他在愕然中只来得及疾步上前，想在铁门关上前抓住机会。但门板差点夹到他的手。他猛地抽回手来，听见身后的空地上传来一个声音。细针直刺入耳后，痛起来，嗡——</p><p>“有人打电话告诉我你在这，”弗朗兹说，“你怎么到这来了？所有人都像发疯一样找你。”</p><p>一股寒意蠕动着自他的椎骨向上生长，毛刺嵌进他的体内。他霎时如同自山巅下落，意识到一场背叛已经悄然发生，铺天盖地。他僵死不动，全身冰凉。</p><p>有人拉住他的臂弯。有人拢着他。有人反反复复地亲吻他的额头。有人把他塞进副驾驶座，扣好安全带。有人问话，他不回答。有人拍他的脸颊，扇他的耳光。有人向他道歉。夜包裹在锡纸里，闪闪发光。街道上满是死寂的窗户，熄灭的灯。一辆电气火车从远处向他们开来，短暂地撕破黑暗，然后驶往远方。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 礼物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四美元五十美分，像第一次跌落的乳牙被藏在枕头底下。至于仙女教母有没有来收走，拿破仑也未曾打开来查。</p><p>弗朗兹将他送回家以后，母亲当场宣布将他禁足一周。但这事于他无谓。他冷静地上了楼，反锁房间，爬回床上，用被子盖住自己。从那以后开始，便整日地躺着。眨眼都变成了一项费力的事情。</p><p>窗外有时候下雨。特别是夜晚，雨声浇在他身上，他觉得自己好像熄灭了，冒着阵阵声嘶力竭的白烟。躺得久了，便开始觉得任何声音都在撕扯他，从内部切割他。房间外面的人声让他烦躁。春天鼎盛时，甚至是涌动的热空气也让他觉得无比吵闹。各种各样的声响像小刀，磨着他的心脏。他就一下下地用脑袋撞着床头的墙壁，直到它们偃旗息鼓。</p><p>除了每天小心翼翼地送饭的女仆们，没有人再来造访他。一个下午，不知禁闭进行到哪一天时，卧室迎来了第一个访客：伊曼努尔的影子战战兢兢地从落地窗的帘子前闪过。拿破仑跳下床去，给他打开小阳台的门。他看见弟弟两腿大跨，分别架在他和爱达两个房间阳台的栏杆上，身体贴着墙，一动也不敢动。白色的狗脑袋从他的大衣里探出来，发出困惑的呜咽声。他还得腾出一只手来护着它，那姿势尤为岌岌可危。</p><p>“救我！”他在风里瑟瑟发抖，大叫道。</p><p>拿破仑把他拉进来。他受了惊吓，面上泫然欲泣，懊丧地在地板上坐了一会。狗绕着他跑了几圈，耷拉着头趴在旁边。</p><p>“我就不明白为什么进你们的房间也总是要爬墙！”曼尼忿忿不平地说，“我差点死了！”</p><p>拿破仑耸了耸肩。</p><p>伊曼努尔的话唠唠叨叨追在他后面，和他的脑袋一起砸在床上。</p><p>“爱达又病了，像往常一样的病……但好像又有一点不一样，”他说，“她从前天就开始发高烧。现在她的脑袋也开始疼了。刚才，我去看她，怎么喊她都没有反应。”</p><p>他下意识地拧着自己的胳膊，咬起嘴唇，眼瞧着拿破仑。后者把自己挂在床上，只能看见一双腿，宛如无风时的一面白旗，颓然垂在床沿。“施耐德医生说她喝了药，需要休息。但是……”他又说。</p><p>床铺上的半截身子动了动。拿破仑伸手摸到枕头，抓过来摁在自己脸上。</p><p>“利奥，”曼尼小声加上，“我很害怕。”</p><p>沉默。小狗把爪子搭上主人的膝盖，舔干他手背上的液体。</p><p>“爱达总是说她会死。昨天，她甚至开始跟我说她下葬时要穿哪条裙子。我吓坏了。我不知道她为什么能拿这种事情开玩笑……”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“你得跟我说点什么啊，利奥，”曼尼带着哭腔说，“你是哥哥，你应该保护我们的。你已经三天没出房间了，也不和我们说话。”</p><p>“我在被妈关禁闭。记得吗？……”</p><p>但曼尼没让他接着说。“你不爱我了吗？我也许生过你的气，但现在不了。利奥，你变了，变得厉害。你不爱爱达了吗？你不爱爸爸和妈妈了吗？”</p><p>“闭嘴，”拿破仑微弱地说，“闭嘴，曼尼。我连自己都不知道怎么爱了。”</p><p>“那你就是一个懦夫。”</p><p>枕头上空传来摔门声。他在羽绒和丝绸底下睁着眼，往那里面看，无边无际的柔软物质，在他想象的视界里勾连、牵扯、卷作一团，隔空架设，永无止境，没有任何可以称之为支点的彼岸。</p><p> </p><p>十多年后，当青年的伊曼努尔·萨维诺被问起一件与长兄有关的记忆，他还是会首先提到一九四四年三月某天上午的一次突然出游。唯一的一次，他强调。是为了阿德莱德·萨维诺的生日礼物。七天的禁闭尚未结束，那是第四日的晚上。现在回想起来，那一阵子，利奥开始给人一种感觉……像是空洞，伊曼努尔说。好像把手伸过去，就会穿透他的身体，直接摸到对面的<em>什么</em>。</p><p>不论如何，在那次背叛发生前，这种特质对我来说相当迷人，且具有信服力……我几乎是全身心地崇拜利奥的一切决定，伊曼努尔说。</p><p>然后？他诘问，然后，瞧瞧它给我带来了什么。</p><p>“望远镜。”拿破仑说，“但我想我的钱不够。”</p><p>“一只望远镜有多贵？”曼尼没有任何关于价格的概念，“去哪里买？”</p><p>“我也不知道，”拿破仑说，“市区的百货大楼吧。”</p><p>他们小声地在房间密谋了一个晚上。六块五加八块二毛，这是刮搜完两个男孩卧室后得到的全部财产，反复数也没有再多。后者原本是完整的十美元，是来自去年夏天，在科罗拉多州的奈莉姨妈家消夏时的馈赠，然后陆续消耗在了平平连绵、热得冒烟的街道上的杂货店中，换来孩子们羡慕的弹子球、新潮味道的M&amp;M豆、芬达汽水和香草味冰激凌。“现在我后悔了，”曼尼立马转变态度，真挚地说，“如果你早点说，说不定我还能存下来。”</p><p>“顺其自然。”拿破仑回答。</p><p>弟弟没问他为什么不管父母要钱，他也没有主动提起。早餐后，曼尼按计划说要在家庭教师到来前去海边遛狗。拿破仑从窗台上爬下来，在花园里等着他。他们一道在路边等待巴士，坐了足足五站，去往地铁站。</p><p>他崇拜地看着兄长给他们两人买了地铁票，然后领着他去月台。一切都是陌生而新鲜的。他止不住打量路过的那些都市陌影。日头还未驱散夜的残寒，白霜就覆在千百万张脸孔上：夹着公文包的人；穿着淡蓝色条纹衬衫的西装，下巴勾勾的人，似笑非笑地，坐在地铁口清点来人；穿着工作服的人，衣褶子里藏着土，后领子磨破了边，层层后脑勺肉挤在上面；有画着笔直的丝袜线的小腿，有咧开了口子的皮鞋；有个人甚至半个身子都泼满了红色的液体，分不清是动物的血液还是番茄酱汁，但好像周围的人也并不在乎。地下世界里，有的人上，有的人下，没有人停留。</p><p>“我从来没有见过这么多流浪汉。”曼尼说。</p><p>“你应该知道，”拿破仑说，“因为这才是真实世界。”</p><p>“你离家出走的时候就这样？”曼尼问，“坐地铁，然后在城里逛？”</p><p>拿破仑沉默了一会。“我觉得那不算是‘离家出走’。”</p><p>唱歌的盲人换成了另一个，歌却是同一首。这一次拿破仑紧紧地攥着手里的钱。一切都寻常普通。他们下了地铁，回到地面，走上第五大道。阳光下，路面上，有人拿着黑色的软管洒水，沥青呈现出深黑色。颜色深浅不一的砖红色建筑方方正正，切割着低矮的城市领空。太阳在中间时隐时现。一匹高大、黝黑的马，拉着板车从马路中间慢慢穿过，上面载着个人，手扶一个窗框大小的木架。曼尼激动地拍打拿破仑的手。看哪，看哪，那是什么，他说，好奇怪。他还不停地询问楼房表层那些消防梯的用处，以及房顶上一只只白色水塔。汽油味，油污味和烟味。</p><p>“城市真好玩，”曼尼问，“为什么我们不常来市里？”</p><p>“妈妈说，”拿破仑回答，“城市是穷人住的地方。”</p><p>“妈妈总是这样，”曼尼说，“这很无聊。”</p><p>他们路过东115街，街口的一处门面排着长长的队伍。两人停下来看了会。队伍里清一色是男青年，高矮胖瘦，衣着各异，竖起衣领。大都揣手，低头，百无聊赖，时不时翻起自己的鞋跟检视上面是否黏着口香糖。</p><p>“他们在干什么？”曼尼又问，“等开门吗？”</p><p>拿破仑蹙眉观察了一会。“征兵。”他指着橱窗上那看起来像是临时喷印上去的字样说。墙上贴着各式各样的大幅金发女人海报画，胸前若隐若现一对对浑圆的乳房。背景是军舰，椰树海岛，或者沙滩。女人们穿着改短的军装或者海魂衫，有的手里扛着一只单筒望远镜，有的是枪械。在灰蒙蒙的队伍外，那色彩的明艳显得格外奇异。<em>我们需要你！</em></p><p>快走，快走，利奥。你在看什么？曼尼使出大力气拖着他；他一步三回头地离开那里。“我希望我永远不用去打仗。”曼尼说。</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“因为会死人呀！”曼尼说。</p><p>拿破仑闭嘴不言，快步走着。曼尼还在说：“妈妈说，如果我到了十八岁，仗还没有打完，她会把我送去加拿大待一段时间。”</p><p>“听起来倒是她会说的话。”拿破仑语气尖酸。</p><p>曼尼停下步子来。</p><p>“利奥，”他说，“也许你们都觉得我是家里最傻的人。”</p><p>“没有人这么说过。”拿破仑也停下来，转身冲着他。他弟弟站在车水马龙的街道边，看起来比实际年龄还小，显得有些可怜。他把手揣在小男孩常穿的那种灯心绒背带裤的兜里，外面套着一件蓝色的绒面大衣，衬衫上别着一只蝴蝶结；白袜子好好地拉到膝盖附近，踏着一双被羊油抹得发亮的系带黑皮鞋，像每一个被仔细生养和娇惯的孩子那样面容红润，饱满，干净。</p><p>拿破仑看他，好像在看博物馆里存放的他的童年：在某个时间点前，未遭遇过一切，而被完整地保存。但此刻，在杂乱无章的电车天线下，脏兮兮的大街上，他察觉伊曼努尔周身的轮廓好像开始被庞大的城市溶解掉，散在路旁下水道盖子里间断喷出的白气中。</p><p>“我看的书没有爱达多，也没有你那么受人关注。我每天都得不停、不停、不停地弹琴。”他连说了三个“不停”。“叮叮当当”的电车驶来驶往。每当那声响盖住了说话的声音，他们就得闭上嘴，等它过去。“但这不意味着你们都能瞒着我。我知道你们出了什么事。”</p><p>“有些事很难给你解释。”</p><p>“我知道你碰到了麻烦事。我知道你的伤不是摔来的。我也知道爱达的病越来越严重……”他伤心地说，“你和妈妈，你和爸爸，甚至妈妈和爸爸都不再讲话了。但是，利奥，我不知道为什么。”</p><p>拿破仑走过去，拢紧他的肩膀，取暖似地搓了搓。“走吧，”他用轻松愉快的语调说，“等你长大了我就会告诉你。”</p><p>“但是我不想长大。”曼尼哀求一般说，“求你啦，利奥。我想要大家都在一起。我要我们像以前那样爱彼此。”</p><p>“我会永远爱你。”拿破仑说，“你是我唯一的弟弟。”</p><p>“说你再也不会突然离开我们了。”</p><p>“曼尼，我再也不会，我保证。”</p><p>“你永远不知道那天我们的心情。”伊曼努尔说，“那天，你失踪的那天。我和爱达……”</p><p>“我知道，我知道，”拿破仑温柔地说，“我知道。”</p><p>他们重新迈开步子，不过这次不再是一前一后地走。秘密和坦白让男孩们前所未有地结盟了。他们走进梅西百货，向礼品柜台后那些笑容客套、牙齿洁白整齐的女售货员们询问哪里可以买到望远镜。她们露出好像第一次听见这个名词的表情。</p><p>“我不觉得梅西会卖这种东西……”其中一个说。</p><p>“那去哪里可以买到？”曼尼问。</p><p>售货员小姐和另一位凑上前来看热闹的小姐对视了一会。一高一矮两个男孩，衣着考究，长相漂亮，无疑会迅速成为上午人流稀疏的百货商场里最受瞩目的顾客。她们百无聊赖地搭在柜台上同他们讲话。“什么样的望远镜？”</p><p>“可以看月亮的那种。”</p><p>“我觉得玩具柜台有，”第一个售货员小姐说。她的胸牌上写着“席琳”。</p><p>“玩具望远镜只能看到树上的鸟。”伊曼努尔认真地说。她们都笑了，认为他可爱。香水柜台那边亦有一个顾客闻声走过来。那位太太脱下手套，撂在台上，转头来问，“这两个男孩儿要买什么？”</p><p>“很抱歉，我们不卖天文望远镜，”席琳说，“你们有多少钱？”</p><p>“十四块。”十四块七，曼尼补充。</p><p>“我的表兄给海军供货，”太太说，“我想十四块钱是买不到一台望远镜的。”她举起手比了个单筒望远镜的样子，右眼在镜筒里冲他们眨，“能在太平洋上看到几百海里外的小岛——那样的望远镜，一台得上百美元。”</p><p>男孩们垂头丧气，好像落入冰窖里。</p><p>“但十四块已经能买很多别的礼物。”席琳说着，蹲下身去找出一只漆得很精密的小木盒，放在柜台上。她轻轻地展开盒盖，一只小圆盘静谧地旋转起来。晶莹的碎片丁零掉落。</p><p>他们对望一眼。曼尼的眼睛亮起来。</p><p>“我会弹这段，”他说，“这是德彪西的《月光》呢。”</p><p> </p><p>宝贝被封在淡蓝色碎花的包装纸里，秘密由一只明黄色的蝴蝶绳结系住，再用一只牛皮纸袋包好，请曼尼抱着带出了玻璃大门。他好像忠诚的格里芬，严密地蹲守在它旁边。</p><p>拿破仑用剩下的钱给他们买了羊角面包和橙子味的“激浪”汽水。他们坐在中央公园边的草地上吃完。面包外壳炸得酥脆，内部是柔软的丝丝络络。午后的阳光融在湖面的波纹里，像糖分融在他们舌尖。</p><p>“生活真美好，是不是？”伊曼努尔问。</p><p>拿破仑笑了笑。</p><p>他们把剩下的碎屑喂给天鹅，然后匆匆地踏上返程。</p><p>白色的宅子在怒火中等待着他们。曼尼壮烈地向他道别：“晚上见。”然后他们兵分两路，像离开时一样原地解散了。拿破仑咬着牛皮纸袋的把手，轻巧地爬到爱达的阳台上。</p><p>所幸她正醒着，像一朵脱了水的玫瑰花，躺在床幔里。与他上次见到她时相比，房间有所异样。床头多了一根铁质立架，上面吊着两瓶透明的液体，细细的软管连进她的手背里埋着的针头。一粒水滴逐渐丰满，变重，分娩，落入水里，不胜羸弱。</p><p>他想起那些关于滴水穿石的故事：它们终将会一点一滴地把她的身体击穿，留下一个边缘光滑的圆洞。</p><p>这是什么？爱达抬起下颌，朝他放在床边的纸袋点了点。</p><p>“给你的生日礼物。”拿破仑说，“我和曼尼一起给你买的。”</p><p>曼尼呢？</p><p>在楼下，也许在受罚——因为逃了课。不过他心甘情愿。</p><p>——你对曼尼总是过分苛刻。看到你们一块玩真好。</p><p>他总是想要变成我，拿破仑说，我不允许这样的事情发生。</p><p>变成你有什么不好呢？没有扎着针头的左手艰难地逾越身体，搭在拿破仑的小臂上。每个人都应该变成你。</p><p>拿破仑摇摇头。</p><p>“我可以打开么？”</p><p>“离你的生日还有一个多星期呢。”</p><p>一个笑容像蒲公英的绒花，吹过她的面颊；但拨动它的风是沉重的，拂在他的面上。拿破仑把礼盒置在膝上，在她的目光中小心地拆掉蝴蝶结，剥开包装纸。红檀木的表皮露出来。她的笑眼弯起，伸出手接过，放在胸口。他替她轻巧地掀开木盒的壳子，拧动几圈发条的齿轮，转盘便嘶嘶地转动起来。在那上面，一只穿着舞裙的人偶，柔婉地举着双臂，在一面圆形的镜子前，一圈又一圈、缓慢地绕行。</p><p>他眼前慢慢浮现出某个藏匿在地下的夜晚，在红丝绒的亮晶晶的幕布下，空气中浮着月桂树的香气。音符似薄薄的浪从他们的脚趾间褪去。潮汐的深处，巨大的天体静谧地旋转，带起一股涌动的力量，将他们吸引进那层层叠叠的深蓝色和浅蓝色中，向着涡流的中心，无声地旋转下沉，无法抗拒；海面上空余一片明亮温暖的光芒，好似一切都从未发生。</p><p>我喜欢这首歌，爱达说，我喜欢这个礼物，利奥。</p><p>他们一遍遍地听着音乐，看小人舞动。一旦停止，就给它重新上几圈发条。“我也给你准备了一个生日礼物，”爱达说，但不是这个生日。</p><p>是成年生日的礼物，她说，我老早前就准备好了，你和曼尼，一人一个。她的每句话都深含一些他不愿深究的内里。他别过脸，遵循她的指挥，去雕花柜子的抽屉里找到一只黑色天鹅绒质地的小包。展开来，里面滚落出一对金色的袖扣。长方形，上面缀着两颗深蓝色的玛瑙石。</p><p>“像你的眼睛。”妹妹说。</p><p>下午剩下的时间，拿破仑别着爱达送给他的袖扣，像以往无数个下午一样，同她依偎在一起，直到天边雄壮的落日渐渐衰落，层云从白色转成金黄，再呈现出成熟的橘红；随后从中开始腐败，透出黛青。屋子里暗了下来。</p><p>“我听人说，在仪式上，你可以念一段喜欢的话。”爱达说。</p><p>拿破仑在沉默里动了动。“也许吧，”他说，“但妈不会让你得逞的。”</p><p>她笑了。硬壳布面的《大亨小传》递到他手上。“那你可以现在就为我念一段。”</p><p>密密麻麻的纸张被她翻得起了皮。她在许许多多的段落打上折角，它们好像商店里卖的立体贺卡那样徐然展开，但跳出来的是海，别墅，草坪和绿色的灯火。</p><p>四周几乎没有灯火，除了海湾上一只渡船的优暗、移动的灯光。当明月上升的时候，那些微不足道的房屋慢慢消逝……拿破仑念道。这个一年年在我们眼前渐渐远去的极乐的未来。它从前逃脱了我们的追求，不过那没关系——明天我们跑得更快一点，把胳臂伸得更远一点……</p><p>总有一天……</p><p>于是我们奋力向前划，逆流向上，不停地倒退，直至回到往昔岁月。最后，她和他一起念出声来。</p><p> </p><p>阿德莱德·“爱达”·萨维诺在十岁生日的两个月后去世。某个早晨醒来，利奥和曼尼像往常一样推开她的房门，被子是掀开的，但床上没有人；余温也散去了。此后两日，女仆们安静地收拾了那间屋子，将她的衣服、物品都整理好。房子突然变得极空、极大。任何回响都消弭在四壁中。</p><p>爱达婴儿时曾在天主教堂受洗，父母也将她以天主教徒的规格下葬：葬礼缄默，滞重，只有圣歌，以及神父的祷告，没有念白——一如拿破仑先前所预料。参礼者寥寥，多是亲朋。她沉溺病榻数年，鲜有同龄伙伴。曼尼在前夜守灵时哭得眼睛发肿，几乎睁不开。拿破仑陪他待了半晌，深觉无言，在仪式开始前，到外面的台阶上坐着，避开人群。</p><p>“请节哀，利奥。”施耐德医生说。他一身黑衣，带着一根手杖。他下了车，还没进入教堂，就瞧见拿破仑，特地走过来问候。他回答，“……几乎是先天性的……”</p><p>医生摘下帽子。他发顶稀疏，已经发白，几根花发盘在脑门上。</p><p>“她比我们都明白吧。”拿破仑说。教堂建在海边，拉毛灰泥墙上不知何时被人嵌进了一枚贝壳。阴天，大风，眼泪极易被蒸发。远处是沉浮的渔船。</p><p>“有时候我想，人一生的智慧会不会都是有限的，谁先用完，谁就死了。”</p><p>“从医学上来说，我不能同意这个说法。”老人慈祥地说。</p><p>他把脑袋搭在施耐德医生的膝头上。耳边呼呼的风声有所减轻。医生的指节有握笔形成的厚茧，轻轻划过他的脸。“我看你的伤都好得差不多了，”他说，“那件事后来怎么样了？”</p><p>“我跟母亲说了。”拿破仑回答。他只能说到这儿。</p><p>“这是对的，孩子。不过我要说声抱歉，利奥。”医生说，“尽管你当时并不愿意，我出了门就同她说了。请你理解，我们都是担心你。”</p><p>他像在寒风中点燃的烛火一样，在熄灭前剧烈地跳了一下，紧接着是冰冷。</p><p>没关系，他回答。</p><p>老人陪他一道走回教堂。他一度抖得停不下来，却推说是风大。</p><p>爱达白色的棺木摆在礼堂前端，彩色玻璃的正下方。堂中的人声，被海风掀起一角；棺木将它压回平整。远远地，他就看见贝维尔一家三口正站在座位前，同母亲和父亲交谈。他尽量绕路走，躲开他们，好把自己塞进角落里。</p><p>他也看到弗朗兹的儿子路易斯。一只眼熟的红檀木八音盒，落在男孩手中摆弄。盖子不断被肉乎乎的小手掀开，再合上。乐篇只剩下一惊一乍的残响。</p><p>拿破仑咽了一口唾沫。他喉头间有滚石轰隆隆坠落，砸出声巨响。当他终于意识到痛时，才发觉自己的掌心被指甲用力抠出了四只印子，截断了所有的掌纹。</p><p>许时，伊曼努尔抬起头来找他。他们交换了一眼困惑，一眼惶然。拿破仑在他的目光中往后退了一步。</p><p>在曼尼张开口前，他转身消失在教堂的侧门里。</p><p> </p><p>太阳重新出来了，灼灼燃烧在无数扇玻璃窗上。闪亮的都市像一场雷暴，时时刻刻在他头上发生。高矮丛生的楼厦，窜动的人头。拿破仑毫无知觉地在底下走着，也不知道自己到底走了多远，抑或多久。待走的动作重新加入意识里时，他已经在离家很远的地方了。</p><p>约瑟夫见到的光景和上一次无所不同：利奥裹在一团黑色的影子里，坐在俱乐部的铁门前等他。但这一次他扬起脸来时，他立即察觉到有什么已经变化了。但实际上，变化是实实在在、自很久前就发生的；只不过它现在已经终止在了某一刻。</p><p>他几乎描述不出那样的变化究竟是什么。它看起来仍然是古井无波，却又在暗中沸腾着。很久后约瑟夫回忆起来才能够为那失却的东西下一个定义：温情。拿破仑的目光中透着一股无机质的冷静，宛似探照水面的灯，照亮深水，但无法穿透。</p><p>约瑟夫停在几步开外。他摆出一副防御的姿态。</p><p>但拿破仑没动。他方听见他淡淡地说：“爱达死了。”</p><p>“对不起。”约瑟夫说，“我也很抱歉上次打电话给贝维尔。你瞧，我……”</p><p>他也许想说自己一团乱麻，无法再承载另一个人的信任，抑或是生活的成本；又或许想说他们从未隶属于同一个世界。但那些话看起来好像简单清楚，显而易见，从一开始就明明白白。说出口来，反是冗余。他踟蹰一阵，叹了口气。不知怎么，他竟忽然对自己手中的酒瓶子产生了一丝羞愧。他将它藏在身后，转而又为自己的举动感到莫名。于是他把它抽出来，递给拿破仑。后者摆摆脑袋，表示拒绝。</p><p>“你要进去吗？”约瑟夫问，“外面冷。”今天很冷。</p><p>“我还要去别的地方。”</p><p>“去哪里？”</p><p>“不知道，”拿破仑说，尽管他看起来不像是上回的懵懂样子，“只是过来道个别。你是我在城里唯一认识的人。”</p><p>约瑟夫平静下来了。他靠在墙上，擦燃一根烟。</p><p>“我可以收留你几日，不过不能长久，”他说，“直到你找到新的落脚处。我的房东爱找麻烦。”</p><p>“或许，”拿破仑说，“或许不。”</p><p>“自杀？”</p><p>约瑟夫捏着酒瓶颈。但好在拿破仑微微地摇了摇头。</p><p>“我没什么感觉。”他扬起脸，说。</p><p>“那是好事，”约瑟夫说，“对于我们来说，这是好事。”如果你没有心，它就不会碎，他接着说。</p><p>拿破仑听得笑了，尽管那话中并不带着几分幽默。“这是哪个八卦小报上的格言？”</p><p>“以后没有人会喜欢你这张嘴的。”约瑟夫说。</p><p>没关系。拿破仑站起来，整整衣服，说该走了。</p><p>以后还能见到你吗？约瑟夫问。</p><p>“可能在阵亡将士的讣告栏上。”他想了想。</p><p>“战场是死亡的好地方。”他唯一的朋友说，“在那里，死亡是唯一不懦弱的事情。”</p><p>“不知道，”拿破仑说，“万一活下来了呢？”</p><p>“那可有点悲哀。”约瑟夫说。可我要靠什么东西来认出你来，利奥？如果那时候我还没有喝到失忆的话。</p><p>“拿破仑。”他回答，“我母亲管我叫拿破仑。”</p><p>“拿破仑什么？”</p><p>他已经往外走出几步，这时停了下来。问号的勾勾绕绕牵绊着他。</p><p>“你会怎么描述一个人，”他慢吞吞地说，“当他没有过去，也没有未来？”</p><p>“……孤独，我猜？” 约瑟夫说，“就像独行侠。漫画里的‘独行侠’。”</p><p>晌午，他们的头顶上被天光烫出一个大洞。风从那里呼呼地倾泻而下。</p><p>“嘿，那是个好名字，”拿破仑说，“索罗。”</p><p>他连着说了三遍，心中逐渐清晰起来：“拿破仑·索罗。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>后记：<br/>感谢阅读。我原本预想中的是一个更为简洁但是也更为残忍的故事。但由于能力的局限，好像它不免变得温情了起来，像我写过为数不多的其他的文，写到结局每每又不忍，最后变得有点面目全非。在电影版秘密特工，亨利的演绎里，拿破仑这个角色更多地给我一种价值中空的感觉，他好像什么都不在乎，像个空荡荡的漂亮花瓶，这总让我忍不住想，那到底是什么原因造成的？或许有童年的创伤性经历，他处于一种缺乏安全感的状态，因此极度需要他人的关注。他花花公子的生活方式，不谈感情，也许又是一种承诺困难（commitment issue）。于是在写之前思考人设的时候，我就写了这两句：金钱是他的安全感，对性的掌控是他的尊严的来源。每个孩子的初始设置都是柔软的，像伊利亚一样，只有在磨难中才会长成别的样子。或许在他的资本主义式贵族家庭的养育中，秉持着“爱也是可交易的物品”这样的价值，从而作为童年时真善美的部分，最后随着妹妹的去世一起失掉了。当一个人要摒弃所有的历史才能成为新人，这是一个很悲哀的事情。我为了解释这个想法，加入了百分之百的私人设定，所有家人、路人都是拟构的，只有一些家庭背景的设定来源于剧版索罗的百科。各位不觉得突兀，我就感动唏嘘了（不。<br/>18天写这篇4万4千多字的《其人》，写出了我的船新速度（最开始是为了腾出心力全速赶制论文。但还是超出了几天，因为写东西实在是痛苦，深感自己的表达能力匮乏）。不像写伊利亚的《胜利万岁》时，中间停顿了好几个月，所以有点断裂的感觉。在这连贯的更新期间，拿破仑渐渐夺过了我的笔，开始给他自己创造主动性——有很多转折的地方都是突发的，这很奇妙，因为我的预想只是一个单薄的故事线。<br/>最后是关于弟弟的设定，其实最后一章“十多年后的青年伊曼努尔”那段话算是之前一个脑洞的小彩蛋（而不是写到那里的时候真的不知道怎么往下叙述了，嗯嗯嗯），是秘密特工2：真假拿破仑，由孔雀马特波莫扮演（不）。好像老版里面也有这个情节，就是反派组织派了一个一模一样的拿破仑来假扮他，最后被伊利亚识破。当时那个脑洞的原意也是，拿破仑的孪生弟弟恨他抛弃他们的家庭离家出走，他迫切地想要得到拿破仑的一切生活，所以被派来取而代之。我不知道还有没有机会写它，就随便提一下。<br/>总之，Napollya两个人的前传都写完了！真没想到！或许八月份我们弄秘密特工五周年纪念本的时候，我能把这两篇放进去。至于系列里面Waverly的故事，就更加是三两句话梗概扩充的纯原创设定了，想起来就头大，日后再说吧……这个前传系列，纯粹是自嗨式玩法，能被大家阅读是一种荣幸，因为我根本没奢想过能有观众。写的时候也一边兴叹自己没事找事，就像米兰昆德拉那句经典的：非如此不可？一边又觉得有些故事还是不得不说出来。美苏两人的前传故事都有各自的母题，拿破仑是价值虚无，伊利亚是价值颠覆。如此矛盾的两人如何适应对方，这点深深地吸引着我。在我的想象里，他们相遇的时候都是足够破碎的，如此这般，才有了“破碎故事之心”。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>